From one Gender to Another
by Mokuba-chan
Summary: Mokuba changes to a girl with cold water and back with hot water. To make things worse, Haga Weevil is in love with Mokuba's girl self! CH17 UP! The End of the Gang and the Portal of Doom!
1. The Change

From one Gender to Another   
  
Chapter 1: The Change  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and Ranma ½ .   
  
********************  
  
"Five sodas over here!" Jounouchi yelled.   
  
"Jounouchi stop yelling! You're going to get us kicked out of here!" Anzu whispered to her blonde-haired friend.   
  
"Relax Anzu. If you keep telling us what to do and what not to, it would be like having a parent around." Honda said.   
  
"Ya Anzu, you don't wanna be considered a parent figure around us." Mokuba added.   
  
Anzu smiled. She didn't wanna ruin the fun for everyone, especially Mokuba since it was his birthday. So she let them continue to be rowdy.   
  
"Happy thirteenth birthday Mokuba-kun." Anzu smiled at the younger Kaiba.   
  
Mokuba nodded. "Thanks Anzu."   
  
"Five sodas coming up." A waitress yelled. She grinned evilly. "Wearing this get-up will for sure not make Yuugi suspect who I am." The young white- haired and dark skinned waitress whispered. She poured a purple liquid in one soda cup. "Yuugi, I'll finally have my revenge on you." She walked over with the platter of sodas in one hand and her other hand on her hip to the table of 5 friends. She handed them each a cup, giving Yuugi the tampered with drink last. "Enjoy." She smiled and wandered off.   
  
"Isn't Kaiba-kun going to get mad if you are out this late?" Anzu questioned the black haired Kaiba. "It is your birthday today, shouldn't you be spending time with him?"   
  
"I spent all day with him. I'm just hanging out with you guys right now." He winked. "Besides, he won't get mad, he's still working so he won't know I'm out this late." He laughed.   
  
"I finally got my drink! I'm so thirsty!" Jounouchi devoured his drink quickly while knocking over Mokuba's cup in the process.   
  
"Thanks Jounouchi." Mokuba said in a sarcastic tone and rolled his eyes.   
  
"Here you can have mine, Mokuba." Yuugi handed his drink to the young teen. "I'm not thirsty anymore."   
  
"Thanks Yuugi." Mokuba smiled. He drank all his soda in a flash. "Delicious." He grinned.   
  
"This will pay for my meal." Yuugi put down his money on the bill. "I've got to go home now before Grandpa gets mad. Bye everyone!" Yuugi walked off.   
  
"See you tomorrow Yuugi." Anzu waved.   
  
"I'm gonna have to get home too." Jounouchi stood up.   
  
"Aww come on you guys!" Mokuba looked at his friends. "Just cause Yuugi left doesn't mean we all gotta go home!"   
  
"Don't you have a bedtime?" Honda asked as he and Jounouchi put down the amount for their meal.   
  
"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Mokuba smirked.   
  
"I gotta go home too." Anzu placed her money beside the bill.   
  
"Oh alright." Mokuba gave in and threw down his money. "I'll go home too."   
  
************   
  
Mokuba closed the front door cautiously. He didn't want his brother to notice he came home late.   
  
"Mokuba."   
  
"Oh hi nii-sama!" Mokuba placed his hand behind his head and laughed. "I was just  
  
getting some fresh air before I went to bed."   
  
"Sure kiddo. Sure. Now go upstairs and get to bed." Seto said in his usual calm quiet  
  
voice. "And don't stay out this late again, okay?" He smiled at the younger Kaiba.   
  
"Alright." Mokuba smiled. "Good night nii-sama!" He yelled as he ran upstairs.   
  
"Good night Mokuba." The older Kaiba replied.  
  
*************   
  
"Man, I didn't notice till now how tired I am." Mokuba yawned as he tucked himself in his bed. "Tomorrow I'll go hang out with nii-sama." He closed his eyes and wandered off into sleep.   
  
*************   
  
"Ah-choo!" Mokuba sneezed as he awoke. "I hope I didn't catch a cold." He rubbed his eyes as he walked into the bathroom.   
  
He turned on the sink faucet and splashed himself with cold water. It felt so refreshing to the youth. The cold drops of water fell off his bangs as he lifted his head up. He looked up at the mirror and blinked. His face had changed. It looked feminine and he had long eye lashes. His hair remained the same which he didn't pay attention to since other discoveries had occupied him. The black haired youth had a slender body - a female body.   
  
"Holy shit! I have boobs!" Mokuba shrieked. "I'm a girl!" The thirteen year old started walking back and forth in the room trying to keep her self calm.   
  
'What am I going to do?' She thought. 'I can't let anyone find out about this, including nii-sama. I just...can't.' She closed his eyes tightly.   
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~  
  
It was such a pain in the ass to upload this fic. I was going to title this fic Mokuba ½ but the '/' wouldn't work when I would upload it. Plus when I would upload this fic it would just show up as a big paragraph _ Hopefully it's fixed now, but if not, then I'm gonna keep working on it till it is the way it should be.  
  
Note: Mokuba was referred to as a 'she' above since he is now a she.  
  
Please r&r 


	2. To tell or not to tell?

From one Gender to Another   
  
Chapter 2: To tell or not to tell?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Ranma.   
  
I wanna thank the people who reviewed this fic. If anyone who has read this fic but hasn't reviewed, please do so! I would like to know what you think of this fic (if your gonna flame me then don't, it's just wasting your time, and mine) and now, chapter 2...   
  
*********************   
  
Chapter 2: To tell or not to tell?   
  
"I'm really a girl." She continued to stare at herself. "You know.." Mokuba paused. "I've never seen a girl naked before." She blushed. Mokuba started to unbutton her pajamas. "Its my body after all. I can see it if I wanna...Nii-sama can't even stop me." She grinned.   
  
Just then a knock came from the bathroom door. A startled Mokuba quickly buttoned up her shirt and walked up to the door.   
  
Reminding her self what had happened, she didn't open the door, she just spoke in front of it. "Who is it?" The female asked. Mokuba blinked then put her hand over her mouth. Her voice even sounded like a girl!   
  
"Mokuba, It's me." Seto replied. "I heard you yell so I came over to see what happened."   
  
"Oh its nothing. I just saw a spider and got surprised. Pretty stupid, huh?" Mokuba forced a laugh.   
  
"If you need me, I'll be in my office." Seto left the room.   
  
'Why am I keeping this a secret from him? I should probably tell him, maybe he could help me out.' She pondered. 'No, I shouldn't tell him. I can figure out a way to fix this...but how?'   
  
*************   
  
'Mokuba was acting weird when I was talking to him. Is he hiding something from me?' The older Kaiba thought for a second. 'Could something be wrong with him?' He sighed. 'Mokuba wouldn't hide anything from me.' He signed a document then froze.   
  
"Or would he?"   
  
*************   
  
Mokuba pouted. She looked at all her clothes lined up in her closet. "What the hell am I gonna wear?"   
  
"Don't girls wear those things on their chest?" Mokuba questioned himself. "...Bras, yeah thats what they are called....I don't have any of those."   
  
The female Kaiba threw herself on her bed and shrugged. "Screw it." She smirked. "I'll just wear a jacket to cover up my chest so no one will see these" She looked at her chest and made a sour face. And with that said, the black-haired Kaiba got off her bed to go get dressed.   
  
**************   
  
"Something is wrong." Seto stood up. "I just know it." He walked out of his office. "I'm going to find out what is going on with him." He continued to walk towards his brother's room.   
  
The chestnut-haired Kaiba knocked on Mokuba's room door. "Mokuba, you there?"   
  
"Coming!" Mokuba rushed to the door and opened it.   
  
Seto stared at his 'brother'. Mokuba was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a green and orange stripped shirt. She also had on a black jacket, zipped up, barely showing the shirt. And last, a pair of blue and gray sneakers.   
  
"Aren't you hot in that?" He pointed to the jacket.   
  
"No." Mokuba replied quickly. The younger Kaiba knew if she took off her jacket her brother would notice her new self. "You're wearing that coat- thing, shouldn't you be hot in that?"   
  
Seto chose to ignore that question. "You okay?" He asked concerned.   
  
"Of course I'm okay." Mokuba showed a small smile. "Why would you ask?"   
  
Seto stared at Mokuba, causing Mokuba to reflect into his blue eyes. "You look different." He spoke as he leaned closer to his only sibling.   
  
"Different? I look the same!" Mokuba protested.   
  
"You're face looks somewhat different. And you look skinnier." Seto pointed out.   
  
"Just forget it." Mokuba looked at the floor. She didn't wanna make eye contact with her brother. "Don't you have work to do? I don't wanna keep you here all day. You should go finish it."   
  
"Since when do you want me to go do my work?" He eyed her suspiciously. "Are you hiding something?"   
  
"What would make you think th-that?" Mokuba stuttered the last word.   
  
"I'm not stupid. I can tell when something is wrong." He grabbed Mokuba's arm gently. "Why won't you tell me?"   
  
Mokuba pulled her arm away from Seto's grip while pushing him back. "Nothing is wrong nii-sama! Nothing is wrong!" She yelled and slammed the door leaving a shocked Seto standing.   
  
"Mokuba!" He yelled. "Mokuba what's wrong?!" He banged at the door.   
  
"Just go away!" An angered Mokuba hollered. "Leave me alone!" She fell on her bed and curled up into a ball.   
  
"Mokuba, if you need help, I'll help you!" Seto continued to hit the door with his fists hard.   
  
Mokuba started to cry silently. "Why did this have to happen to me?" She whispered.   
  
"Mokuba!" He yelled once more. "Mokuba." Seto said in a calm and soothing tone. "I just want you to know you can tell me anything and nothing bad will happen." He paused. "I promise."   
  
Shortly after Seto finished speaking, the door that had been knocked on opened with Mokuba standing there in tears.   
  
"Nii-sama!" She cried and leaped into his open arms.   
  
"Its okay, Mokuba." Seto bent down and held onto her.   
  
"No, it's not okay." She continued to cry. "Nothing is okay."   
  
"Tell me why." Seto wiped a tear from Mokuba's cheek.   
  
"I am different. I've changed." Endless tears rolled down her face.   
  
"Don't cry Mokuba." He continued to comfort her.   
  
Mokuba backed away from Seto and leaned against the wall. "Nii-sama...I've changed into a girl." She trembled.   
  
To Be Continued...   
  
~  
  
Yes, yes, I know this is boring so far but it will get better. I can't make the action start right away, I gotta work my way up to there ^_~ There will be exciting stuff soon.   
  
Please r&r 


	3. Changed again

From one Gender to Another   
  
Chapter 3: Changed again   
  
You know, I already finished writing the 5th chapter for this story. No, I'm not going to put up the 4th chapter just yet, I still need to edit it before I put it up.   
  
I feel that I'm getting worse and worse at writing every time I write a new chapter...am I really? I hope I'm not. I may not be the best writer ever, but at least I try my best to make stories interesting.   
  
Thanks a bunch for all the reviews! I'm really glad there are people out there who enjoy my story :) If any of you think your friends might enjoy this story please recommend it to them! I tell my friends about good fics so if you think this story is good, you should tell them too!   
  
******************   
  
Chapter 3: Changed again   
  
The brown-haired Kaiba's eyes grew wide in shock as Mokuba took off her jacket. He did not expect anything like this to happen--ever. Seto didn't know what to do. He just stood there speechless.   
  
'Was telling him the right thing to do?' This and similar thoughts raced through her head.   
  
After a short period of time Seto finally broke the silence. "Mokuba." He pulled her to him and hugged her.   
  
Mokuba mourned on her brother's chest. "Nii-sama, what am I going to do?" She whispered.   
  
Seto looked at the sad youth. "I don't know, but I'll figure out what to do. Don't worry."   
  
"Don't worry?" Mokuba backed away from her brother and stared at him in shock. "How can I not worry?! I'm a girl now! How can you say don't worry?!?"   
  
The CEO sighed once more. He wasn't upset that Mokuba was yelling. Afterall, it was because she was stressed out from all what had happened to her. "Mokuba...." He began.   
  
"Sorry." She blurted out.   
  
"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault."   
  
Mokuba's eyes filled with tears as she leaned against the wall and fell down. She began to cry again.   
  
"Let's go eat, I'm sure eating will calm you down a bit." He held out his hand to her.   
  
"Why? I don't wanna. I wanna figure out how to change back." Mokuba whinned as she tried to stop crying.   
  
"You know, thinking on an empty stomach is going to get you no where. Now come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the floor.   
  
"Fine." Mokuba sniffed.   
  
****************   
  
Seto sat down at the breakfast table as he read the newspaper in his hands. "Mokuba, could you get me some coffee?"   
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She poured hot water in a cup.   
  
"Be careful, it's hot."   
  
The black-haired female rolled her eyes. "I'm not a kid anymore you know. I know to be careful with hot water." She started to walk towards her brother.   
  
"I'm just reminding y--" His words cut off as he heard as crash and quickly glanced over.   
  
Mokuba had slipped and fallen down, causing the hot water to fall all over her.   
  
"It burns!" She yelled in pain.   
  
"Mokuba Are you okay!" Seto rushed over and bent down in front of her. "Mokuba...?" He looked at her and blinked.   
  
"Hm?" She looked back at him.   
  
"Mokuba look at your self! You're back to normal!" Seto let out a rare smile.   
  
"I am!?" Mokuba trampled to the bathroom. Seto followed.   
  
"Look." He pointed at the mirror.   
  
"I am!!" Mokuba's eyes lit up. "I'm back to normal! Woohoo!" The younger Kaiba lifted up his shirt to make sure he really was back to his normal self. Which he was. "Alright!" He started jumping up and down.   
  
"I'm glad you're back to normal Mokuba." Seto looked at the young boy. "But, I'm still going to find out what caused this." Kaiba walked out of the room, Mokuba followed his brother.   
  
"Does it matter? I'm back to normal, who cares how it happened." Mokuba smiled.   
  
"It matters to me."   
  
"Whatever."   
  
TBC   
  
~   
  
Gahh!! I feel that I didn't write this chapter well. Either that or I think I have read this chapter too much ^^000 (I've been reading it a lot cause I keep revising it) Well, I'm off to go *try* to write the next chapter for Malik Ishtar the Evil of Evil. If I can't write the next chapter for that then I'll work on this fic ^_^   
  
If anyone (probably no one) is wondering if I am continuing my story Around the World, I am. I think I have the first five chapters written, I'm not sure though, I know it's somewhere around there. The problem with it is when I wrote it, I wrote it in a very confusing way. I have to go back and rewrite some things, which I don't feel like doing. I will continue the story, but not at this time. You never know, I maybe might work on it during winter break.   
  
Please r&r 


	4. Invited to play a game

From one Gender to Another   
  
Chapter 4: Invited to play a game   
  
Thank you for all the reviews!! It may not be a lot of reviews but it means alot to me :) After I post this up I'll be working on chapter 5. If I can finish editing it tonight then I'll post it up, if not then I'll put it up tomorrow. I'm going to *try* to post up chapters daily. I've finished chapter 6 already, I'm on a roll! I work on this fic everyday so I should be able to post new chapters every night (unless I get a lot of homework) My winter break starts this weekend, that means I'll have a good amount of time to get ideas and write more fics ^_^   
  
Eh, this is a short chapter...the next chapter will be long though.  
  
Yeah, I do think this chapter title sucks but that's all I could think of. Would you rather have me post this up like this or wait till I have this really cool title? I think I'd go with the first one. Ok I'll shut up now so you can go read the chapter. Does anyone ever read these author's notes? No one knows.. **************************  
  
Chapter 4: Invited to play a game   
  
"Let's go Mokuba." Seto entered in the limo.   
  
"Okay." Mokuba nodded and followed his brother in.   
  
A figure watched the Kaiba brothers enter in their limo. "Dammit." He clenched his teeth. "I was so close to making Yuugi experience a gender change but it seems that Mokuba ended up getting the potion instead. The figure stepped down from the high tree.   
  
"I told you it wouldn't work." Yami Bakura spoke to the figure in the shadows. "We should have gone with my plan."   
  
"It would have worked." The figure stepped out of the dark. "It's just some things had gotten in the way for the plan to succeed." Malik looked at the white-haired youth.   
  
"Should we return the Kaiba back to normal?" Yami Bakura questioned.   
  
"Nah, he is one of Yuugi's friends, so let him suffer." Malik smirked. "Plus it will be entertaining to watch."   
  
"Like it was entertaining to watch you in drag as a waitress?" Yami Bakura laughed. "I don't know why you like to make a fool of yourself."   
  
"It was for my plan!" Malik snapped. "I did it for no other reason!"   
  
"Alright, no need to be offended." Yami Bakura began to walk off. "I'll be back later."   
  
"That's fine." Malik glared at him and turned in the other direction and walked off.   
  
*****************   
  
Seto typed on his laptop mindlessly while Mokuba watched TV. They hadn't talked much all day. Seto was very busy after all, Mokuba didn't wanna disturb him. But it seems Seto did want to be disturbed.   
  
"Mokuba."   
  
"Yes."   
  
"What do you think caused that change to happen?" He asked his younger brother.   
  
"I don't know." Mokuba replied, continuing to watch TV.   
  
"Do you think you did something prior that could have caused it?" Seto stopped typing.   
  
"All I did yesterday was hang out with you then Yuugi and the others." Mokuba muted the TV.   
  
"What did you do with them?" Seto asked curiously.   
  
"We went to eat at a diner, that's all." Mokuba said truthfully.   
  
"Do you think when you were with them, you could have ate or drank something that could have caused it?" Seto asked.   
  
"I think that this is all a dream and I'm gonna wake up any minute." Mokuba stated.   
  
"It's not a dream, get use to reality." Seto looked at his brother.   
  
"How do you know that? I could be dreaming!" Mokuba pointed out.   
  
"Because." He paused and walked up to his brother and sat next to him. "If this was a dream, wouldn't you wake up after I did this?" Seto pinched Mokuba's cheek.   
  
"Oww!" Mokuba rubbed his cheek.   
  
"See my point?"   
  
"Yes." Mokuba said upset.   
  
"Now did you go near anything that could have caused this?" Seto asked his brother.   
  
"No I didn't." Mokuba laid down on the couch. "Can I go do something now? It's a weekend, I wanna go have fun."   
  
"Where do you want to go?" As soon as Seto finished that sentence Mokuba's cell phone rang.   
  
"Hello?" Mokuba said as he put the phone to his ear. "Oh hi Anzu!"   
  
Seto's face turned to a serious look as soon as he heard the name Mokuba spoke.   
  
"You guys are having a water fight? Cool! Yeah, I'll come." Mokuba grinned evilly. "Honda and Jounouchi are beating you and Yuugi? Don't worry, I'll join your team and beat them for ya. Alright I'll be there in 10 minutes. Bye." He shut his phone.   
  
"Going to play with Yuugi?" Seto asked, even know he knew the answer already   
  
"Uh Yeah....Can I?"   
  
Seto thought for a moment then sighed. "Yes. But don't stay to long, I want to figure out why you changed to a girl."   
  
"I told you, it doesn't matter. I've changed back so don't worry." Mokuba picked up his jacked and walked to the exit. "I'll be back before dark."   
  
TBC   
  
~   
  
Please r&r 


	5. Figuring out how it happens

From one Gender to Another   
  
Chapter 5: Figuring out how it happens   
  
Disclaimer: lol, I forgot to put a disclaimer in my past chapters, I guess I'll make up for it now; I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Ranma.I don't own Yu-Gi-oh or Ranma.I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Ranma.I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Ranma.I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Ranma.I think that should be enough..  
  
My mom caught me online last night _ so that's why I didn't get this chapter up. But now it's up! Again, thank you for all the reviews! You guys are awesome!   
  
********************  
  
Chapter 5: Figuring out how it happens   
  
"Mokuba!" Anzu whispered as she motioned the young boy to come over behind the bushes as soon as he was dropped off.   
  
Mokuba ran over quietly. "Still playing childish games at this age?" He said playfully.   
  
"Get down." Anzu grabbed Mokuba down.   
  
"You don't want Jounouchi and Honda to see us." Yuugi told their new teammate.   
  
"Can I leave my jacket and cell phone here?" Mokuba said as he set down his items.   
  
"Yeah sure. They don't know this is our base so we'll be okay here." Yuugi nodded.   
  
"But we can't stay here too long." Anzu looked at the two boys. "They are looking for us right now and they will find us soon."   
  
"More like now!" Honda's head suddenly popped up from the bushes.   
  
"Yeah!" Jounouchi held a hose in his hands. "This water is pretty damn cold. If you guys don't wanna get hit I suggest you run." Honda turned on the hose and water started to come out.   
  
"Run!" Yuugi said as Mokuba and Anzu followed.   
  
"I see you brought Mokuba." Jounouchi chuckled. "He won't help you." He sprayed water on Anzu. "I got you!" He laughed.   
  
"Laughing at this is not funny!" The female friend glared at him.   
  
"Who cares?" Honda looked at her. "We just gotta get Yuugi and Mokuba then we will win."   
  
"You guys really are idiots." Anzu smirked. "This was all part of the plan that Yuugi and I planned out earlier. I was just your bait."   
  
"What?" Both had confused looks on their faces.   
  
"Take this!" Yuugi said and he and Mokuba squirted water at the two opponents from their water guns.   
  
"Damn!" Jounouchi avoided the water while Honda wasn't too lucky.   
  
Yuugi started to run, motioning Mokuba to follow, but Mokuba wanted to hit Jounouchi, so he leaped out from the bushes and faced Jounouchi, about to hit him with the last bit of water he had.   
  
"Big mistake!" Jounouchi aimed the hose in the youth's direction and shot at him.   
  
"Shit!" Mokuba jumped into the bushes to not get hit, but he was too late.   
  
"Ah ha ha ha ha ha!" Jounouchi grinned as he continued to spray the bushes Mokuba was behind. "Thought you could get me? Too bad!"   
  
Mokuba shivered. "I'm so c-cold." He was wet from head to toe. He hugged himself then he looked down. "Wh--" Mokuba covered his mouth before he yelled. "I'm a girl again...?" He looked down his shirt. "Wow." She pulled up her jacket and wrapped it around her.   
  
"Mokuba you ok?" Anzu called to her friend.   
  
"I didn't hurt you did I?" Jounouchi asked.   
  
"I'm okay." Mokuba tried to make his voice manly, which was kinda working. He stepped out from behind the bushes with his cell phone in his hand.   
  
"You already got cold?" Jounouchi looked at the Kaiba. "Don't tell me you're a wuss."   
  
"No! No!" Mokuba tried to think of an excuse to have her jacket on. She then got one. "I just remembered that nii-sama wanted me to not stay here long. I'm sorry that I have to go."   
  
"Aww come on. Don't let your brother ruin your fun! Ask him if you can stay longer." Honda suggested.   
  
She then thought of another excuse. "No it's okay. I also have this big project to do that I haven't started." Mokuba said as she started to dial up her limo's number. "I don't want nii-sama to find out I haven't started. He'd ground me." She fake laughed.   
  
"Alright." Anzu smiled. "If you finish before the weekend is over then call us up." She winked.   
  
Mokuba smiled and nodded at her female friend and spoke on the phone. "Yes, come pick me up. Where? Where you dropped me off of course! Alright, bye." She got off the phone and sighed. When will her problems ever end!?!   
  
*************************   
  
The young female walked in to Kaiba Corp, searching for her brother. "Nii- sama...?" She opened her brother's office door.   
  
"Mokuba?" Seto looked up to see a soaked figure. "You're wet!"   
  
"What did you expect a water fight would lead to?" Mokuba said sarcastically.   
  
"Mokuba..." Seto gave him the 'don't be sarcastic with me' look.   
  
"Okay, I'm sorry." As Seto turned away Mokuba rolled her eyes.   
  
"Why did you come home early?" He turned back to face her.   
  
"Well, I was having fun and everything was going fine until I was changed into a girl again!" Mokuba's face turned angry. She threw off the now wet jacket because it was weighing her down.   
  
"You changed again!?" Seto went up to his sibling and looked at her.   
  
"Uh yeah." Mokuba rolled her eyes once more.   
  
Seto covered his mouth, trying not to laugh.   
  
"What's so funny?"   
  
"You know, you really need to buy a bra Mokuba." He laughed.   
  
"That's not funny nii-sama!" Mokuba pouted. She was going to yell at him more but she rarely saw her brother laugh so she let him continue to have his fun.  
  
After Seto calmed down he asked Mokuba a question. "How did you change into a girl anyway?"   
  
"I was playing then after I got hit with the water and fell down I found myself as a girl again!" Mokuba explained.   
  
"Water, eh?" Seto grabbed his now, sister's arm and rushed to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Mokuba looked at him suspiciously.   
  
Seto turned on the sink faucet and looked at the younger Kaiba. "Come here."   
  
"No way! I'm not coming! Not until I know what you're gonna do!" Mokuba tried to open the door but Seto blocked it just in time.   
  
"What is up with you? It's not like I'm gonna hurt you. Now come." Seto pulled Mokuba towards him.   
  
"I don't wanna!" Mokuba yelled.   
  
The brunette grabbed Mokuba by the shoulders and looked at her. "I'm not going to do anything that will harm you. Stop yelling and listen to me." Seto's face saddened. "What has gotten into you?! Ever since this problem has happened you've been acting different. Now you don't even trust me anymore."   
  
"I trust you." She whispered.   
  
"Alright." Seto went up to the sink motioning Mokuba to follow. He lowered Mokuba's head near the sink and splashed cold water on her face. Nothing happened.   
  
"Was that your plan to change me back?" Mokuba asked.   
  
Seto stood there pondering what to do. He thought about the whole day and all the events that happened. When he was done he snapped out of his thinking trance. "I got it." He looked at Mokuba.   
  
"Hm..?" Mokuba eagerly waited for her brother to explain his idea.   
  
"Let's try hot water." He threw water at Mokuba before she could object to the idea.   
  
"Hot!!"   
  
Seto smirked. "I was right. Take a look in the mirror, Mokuba."   
  
"I'm back to normal...? Yes I am! All right!" The young Kaiba jumped up and down excitedly.   
  
"So if hot water changes you back to normal then..." Seto pulled Mokuba to the sink and slashed him with cold water.   
  
"Hey!" Mokuba yelled.   
  
"...Cold water changes you to a girl." Seto finished.   
  
"Really?" Mokuba looked into the mirror. He turned into a girl....again. She drenched herself with hot water; she changed back to a boy.   
  
"Do you feel upset about this situation?" Seto asked.   
  
"No not really." Mokuba answered.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Well, now I can be a boy, just like I always was and now I can change to a girl whenever I want and go to the girl's changing room and..."   
  
"Mokuba! Where did you get such a perverted mind!?" Kaiba looked at his brother with a somewhat angered face.   
  
"Those dirty magazines you have hidden in your room tell alot about you..." Mokuba grinned.   
  
Seto slightly blushed, but his face color changed back to normal before Mokuba noticed he was embarrassed. "Don't try to change the subject! Do you snoop around my room!?"   
  
"Why would you think that?" Mokuba said avoiding eye contact; trying to be humorous.   
  
"I don't know, I just had a feeling." Seto said sarcastically. "I'm going to go work now." He began to exit the room but quickly splashed Mokuba with cold water and walked off. "Bye."   
  
"Hey!" The female Kaiba yelled.   
  
"My hand slipped." The male Kaiba yelled back playfully.   
  
"Yeah, sure." Mokuba rolled her eyes, then smiled.   
  
TBC   
  
~  
  
I'm gonna try to finish editing chapter 6 so I can have that up by tonight, r&r! 


	6. Blackmail

From one Gender to Another   
  
Chapter 6: Blackmail   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Ranma.   
  
It's the sixth chapter, woohoo! I didn't think I'd ever have a fic go this long. I've got some bad news, I haven't finished writing the 7th chapter so that means it's gonna be awhile till I update. It's not that I don't have any ideas it's just I'm having trouble putting my ideas out on paper. But I'm gonna work on it after I put up this chapter so no worries.   
  
I've got so many ideas for my future chapters!! Now I just need to write them :P   
  
****************  
  
Chapter 6: Blackmail   
  
After Mokuba had changed himself back to a boy, he went off to his room. "Man, I'm so bored." Mokuba rolled around his bed trying to think of what to do.   
  
His phone then started to ring. "Ooh, maybe someone calling me will not make me bored anymore." He spoke in a sarcastic tone then answered his phone. "Hello?"   
  
"Hi Mokuba." A familiar voice answered.   
  
"Yuugi..?"   
  
"Yes. I called you to ask you something."   
  
"Well go on." Mokuba's curiosity was building.   
  
"I was able to get some free passes to a hot spring. I already invited Anzu, Honda, Bakura and Jounouchi, do you wanna come too? I have two passes left so you can bring your brother too. Were going tomorrow in the morning."   
  
'Hot spring!?!' When Mokuba heard that word something popped into his head immediately; Hot spring = water = girl. Sure it was hot water, but what if he just happened to go near cold water? He would change in to a girl of course, but in front of his friends.   
  
"Uhh I can't." Mokuba started to try to think of an excuse.   
  
"Why not? Come on you gotta come. It will be fun!" Yuugi was ready to try to convince his friend to come if he said he couldn't come again.   
  
Mokuba thought for a moment. 'Sure I'm going near water, but I don't think there could be a big chance I'll go near cold water. It would be fun to go...but still...'   
  
"Mokuba, are you still there?"   
  
"Yeah, I'll come. Just let me ask nii-sama if I can go." Mokuba wiped away the sweat coming down his forehead.   
  
"Be sure to tell him he'll get to come too, if he wants to that is."   
  
"I will. I'll call you later to tell you if I can come, okay?"   
  
"Okay Mokuba. I hope you can come." Yuugi said cheerfully.   
  
"Talk to you later."   
  
"Bye." Yuugi hung up.   
  
"Ahh crap. I don't think nii-sama will let me go, dammit!" He slammed his phone down in its receiver.   
  
"Let you go where?" Seto entered in the room.   
  
"To this place...." Mokuba trailed off.   
  
"Which is where?" Seto asked.   
  
"Yuugi invited me to come with him to a hot springs, can I please go?"   
  
"A hot springs?" Seto blinked.   
  
"Please let me go nii-sama! I wanna hang out with my friends!" Mokuba pleaded. "Yuugi said you could come too!"   
  
"Mokuba, why would I wanna go somewhere with someone I do not like." Seto gave his brother a stern look.   
  
"Okay, I'll go by myself...and if something bad happens, I'm sure Yuugi will let you know after it's too late." Mokuba grinned, hoping his brother would give in and come with him.   
  
"Who said I'd let you go? Mokuba have you forgotten what happened to you today? Were going to go figure out why you became a girl tomorrow. We have no time to do such things!" The young CEO finished.   
  
"I wanna go hang out with my friends, nii-sama! Can't we do that later? Please?" Mokuba begged.   
  
"I'm sorry but the answer is no." Seto did wanna let his brother go, he wanted to make him happy, but at this time he just couldn't let him.   
  
Mokuba couldn't ask in a nice way to go since it didn't work so he stooped to a low way to get what he wanted. "If you don't let me go, I'll tell Yuugi and the others you have those magazines in your room, and I'll make sure to tell them exactly what kind of magazines they are."   
  
"You wouldn't tell them, I know you wouldn't." Seto was trying hard to keep calm from what was happening.   
  
"Oh I would. You wanna see me do it?" Mokuba smiled mischievously, going near his phone.   
  
Seto didn't want Yuugi and his friends to know that he had those kind of things around his room, so he had to give in. "I can't believe I'm being blackmailed by a kid."   
  
"I get to go! Yes!" Mokuba jumped up and down.   
  
Seto shook his head. "How do I ever get into this stuff."   
  
"Your gonna come too!"   
  
"What? I agreed to let you go! Shouldn't that be enough?!"   
  
"No. Your coming, and if you don't wanna then you know what will happen..." He let out a smile.   
  
"Alright. I'm guessing it's tomorrow, right?"   
  
"Yes, I'll call Yuugi to let him know were coming." Mokuba nodded.   
  
"I'm going to go to bed now. I'm gonna have one hell of a day tomorrow." Seto walked out of his room.   
  
"Goodnight." Mokuba smiled.   
  
Seto made a weird face. "Goodnight."   
  
Mokuba closed his room floor then he let himself fall down. "I'm sorry nii- sama, I'm sorry." He repeated quietly. "I want to go hang out with my friends but I'm afraid to go alone. I'm afraid that they will find out my secret somehow...I don't want them to know. I want you to go with me so if I need help, you will be there. I'm sorry I did that to you...I hope you will forgive me for what I did....I wish I wasn't so afraid..."   
  
Seto, who didn't entirely leave, had been listening to Mokuba talk to himself from the other side of the door. He whispered to himself. "I'll forgive you, Mokuba...I'll forgive you..."   
  
To Be Continued   
  
~  
  
I know so far the fic has mostly been serious but I'm trying to choose appropriate times for humor. The fic won't be so serious after this chapter (hopefully) I'm going to loosen up a bit ^_^   
  
r&r! 


	7. The Hot SpringsA place where many things...

From one Gender to Another   
  
Chapter 7: The Hot Springs--A place where many things can happen   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Ranma.   
  
20 reviews.wow. You guys really do know how to make me happy. 20 reviews!! Thank you all so much for sticking with my story even know I'm not a very good writer. Thanks again!!   
  
****************************   
  
Chapter 7: The Hot Springs--A place where many things can happen   
  
"Mokuba have you finish packing yet?" The older Kaiba asked.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Did you call Yuugi last night to confirm we are coming?"   
  
"Yes. I did it after you left to go to bed last night." Mokuba yawned.   
  
"Then let's go and get this over with." Seto picked up his suitcase and walked out to the limo.   
  
"Wait for me nii-sama!!" Mokuba picked up his suitcase and ran after his brother.   
  
**************************   
  
"When are we gonna stop waiting outside and go sit in the hot springs?!" whined Jounouchi.   
  
"As soon as the last of the people I invited arrive." Yuugi replied.   
  
"Who else did you invite?" Bakura questioned.   
  
"Aside from you all, I invited Mokuba and Kaiba-kun." Yuugi answered.   
  
"Kaiba!!" Jounouchi yelled. "I can understand Mokuba, but Kaiba!?"   
  
"Stop complaining Jounouchi! Kaiba-kun is going to be here whether you like it or not!" Anzu spoke angrily.   
  
"Jeez Anzu, your acting a little pissed off today." Jounouchi picked up his bag. "If Kaiba is coming then that's fine! But if he does anything to me I swear I'm gonna--"   
  
"Do what?" Seto stepped out of his limo.   
  
"Kaiba!?" Jounouchi jumped back in surprise. He didn't expect that he would show up so suddenly.   
  
"And me!" Mokuba grinned.   
  
"Now that everyone is here can we go in and relax?" Honda asked.   
  
Yuugi nodded. "Alright, let's go everyone."   
  
"Grr...Fine..." Jounouchi mumbled.   
  
As everyone walked into the building Kaiba stayed behind to talk to Yuugi alone.   
  
"Yuugi."   
  
"Yes Kaiba-kun?"   
  
"I just want you to know that even know I'm here with you and your friends, that doesn't mean that anything has changed between us." Kaiba glared at his rival.   
  
"Okay then. I'm going in now." Yuugi went inside, Kaiba followed.   
  
************************   
  
"What now?" Yami Bakura stood in the hallway with his friend.   
  
"We relax." Malik responded.   
  
"Okay then." Yami Bakura shrugged. "I thought we were going to try to kill Yuugi or cause trouble."   
  
"Killing Yuugi here would not be a good idea. This is a public area, it would not be easy to murder him." Malik pointed out.   
  
"But what about the millennium items? We could use those to our advantage and kill Yuugi with them."   
  
"What fun would that be? If none of my plans that I have planned out work then we will turn to using the items." Malik smirked.   
  
"Oh like that stupid plan to turn Yuugi into a girl? We see how well that plan turned out!"   
  
"I told you why that plan didn't work!" Malik clenched his teeth. "We could turn Yuugi into a girl anytime, but that wouldn't be any fun since we already did it to Kaiba's little brother."   
  
"Ah-ha!" Mokuba jumped from the corner of the hallway. "So it was you two who did it!"   
  
"And..?" Yami Bakura looked at the Kaiba brother.   
  
"You basterds! I'm going to kill you!" Mokuba grabbed Malik by his shirt collar and threw him against the wall. "How dare you do this to me!"   
  
"Let go of me right now." Malik looked at him angrily. "If you don't, you will regret it."   
  
"Oh I will..." Mokuba let go of him. "But I'm going to do this!" He punched Malik hard in the jaw. Blood came pouring out.   
  
"What a strong punch..." He wiped the blood off his mouth but only more came out in return. "I hope you know you won't get away from what you did." He looked at Yami Bakura and nodded.   
  
Yami Bakura tackled Mokuba and the floor and shoved a strange colored liquid down his throat while the boy struggled to get free. "What I gave you will take effect once cold water touches you." He smirked.   
  
"What the fuck did you do!?" Mokuba was finally was able to push the attacker off him.   
  
"You will see." Yami Bakura grinned like a lunatic.   
  
"Yes you will, now let's go Bakura." Malik shoved Mokuba into the wall and wandered off with his partner in crime. "I told you you would regret it." He cackled loudly.   
  
"Those basterds." Mokuba mumbled under his breath. "I should get back to the others..." He took a deep breath.   
  
"Mokuba! Over here!" Jounouchi called as soon as his saw his friend.   
  
"Coming!" Mokuba ran over to join him. 'I have to tell nii-sama about what happened just now...and I have to stay away from cold water, no matter what!!'   
  
**********************   
  
"They were the ones who did that to you?!" Kaiba yelled in shock as he put his towel around his waist. "I'm gonna go after them right now!"   
  
"Nii-sama, you can't. It's too late, they got away." He also put his towel around his waist.   
  
"Dammit!" Seto banged his fist against the wall. "Did anything else happen?" The Kaiba asked his little brother.   
  
"Bakura put something down my throat." He touched his neck. "He said that what he did will take effect once cold water touches me...what am I gonna do?"   
  
Seto took a deep breath and went in the hot springs. "Now you've caused more trouble to yourself, Mokuba." He closed his eyes and sunk a bit into the water. "I don't know what to do now."   
  
Mokuba went in slowly and relaxed next to his brother. "We could go after them...But I don't know where they are."   
  
"They will probably return to see you soon."   
  
"I hope s--"   
  
Jounouchi jumped in to the spring, splashing the Kaiba brothers in the process. "Honda, Yuugi, come on!"   
  
"idiot!" Kaiba yelled at the blonde. "This is no place to act like that you novelist!" He then shrugged. "..But I guess I gave you too much credit in thinking you knew how to act decent."   
  
"Kaiba!!" Jounouchi swam to the CEO. He was about to punch him but Honda had arrived and pulled him away.   
  
"This isn't the place to act like a crazy guy, you know." Honda let go of his friend as soon as he calmed down.   
  
"Anzu, are you over there?" Yuugi called out to the other side of the fence.   
  
"Yes Yuugi." She replied cheerfully.   
  
"This is so boring." Mokuba yawned. "Are we gonna do anything else Yuugi?"   
  
"They are going to open up a buffet in a couple of hours, as soon as it opens we are gonna go eat." Yuugi spoke.   
  
"I can't wait to eat!" Jounouchi grinned happily.   
  
"Let's relax now so we can have a lot of energy tonight." Honda said to his friends, excluding Kaiba.   
  
They all nodded, except Kaiba.  
  
"Where is Bakura anyway?" Honda asked.   
  
"I dunno." Yuugi looked around for his friend, but he wasn't there.   
  
"He should be here." Honda looked behind him.   
  
"He's probably sleeping or something." Jounouchi closed his eyes. "It doesn't matter, now just relax. I'm sure he'll show up soon."   
  
"You called for me, Honda?" Bakura set down a bucket he had been carrying and entered in the spring.   
  
"You finally came!" Yuugi smiled happily.   
  
"It's about time Bakura." Jounouchi patted the white-haired boy on the back.   
  
"I was going to come sooner but I got lost trying to find this place." He laughed.   
  
"Okay..." Honda mumbled under his breath.   
  
"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Mokuba stepped out of the spring. "I'll be right back."   
  
As Mokuba finished his sentence Bakura stepped out the the spring and picked up a bucket he had left to the side earlier.   
  
"Why are you holding that?" Mokuba observed the item Bakura was carrying.   
  
"Because of this.." Bakura muttered evilly. He dumped the cold water that was contained in the bucket on Mokuba. Mokuba panicked as soon as he saw the water about to fall on him. Luckly for him, Seto rushed out of the spring, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his brother's chest before the change occurred.   
  
Seto quickly stood in front of the female so no one could see her and gave a cruel glare to Bakura. "What the hell was that for?!"   
  
"For what?" Bakura's face looked puzzled. It seems Yami Bakura had let his host take control of the body as soon as he had carried out his mission.   
  
"You asshole!!" A fumed Mokuba yelled behind her brother. She was so angry that she didn't notice that the other Bakura that had done it to her was gone.   
  
Seto pushed Mokuba lightly against a wall while he continued to stand in front of her. He knew if he hadn't done that Mokuba would have ran out and attacked Bakura, then everyone would have saw her new self.   
  
"Gee, just what I always wanted to be squished by, nii-sama's butt." Mokuba whispered in a sarcastic tone.   
  
"Oh, like I'm excited to feel your breasts on my back." Seto spoke back in the same tone Mokuba had spoken.   
  
"Hey it's not my fault I have them! Are you gonna hold that against me now?" Mokuba glared at the CEO.   
  
"I never said I would!"   
  
"Suuuure."   
  
"What are they talking about?" Honda whispered to Yuugi.   
  
"I don't know but it looks like their fighting." Jounouchi observed.   
  
Yuugi agreed. "Yeah."   
  
"This is your fault! This wouldn't have happened if we didn't come here!" Kaiba's voice grew angrier by the minute.   
  
"Well it's your fault for not helping out!" Mokuba's voice became louder.   
  
"Not helping for what!?"   
  
"You should know!" Mokuba pinched Seto's side.   
  
"Ow! What was that for!?"   
  
"For being mean!"   
  
"Why are you trying to make me look like the bad guy?!"   
  
"I don't need to make you look like a bad guy, you already are!" She spat out.   
  
"Ooh that hurt me badly." Seto smirked. She couldn't get to him no matter how hard she tried.   
  
....   
  
"Why are we fighting anyway?" Mokuba suddenly asked in an upset tone.   
  
"...Over something stupid." Seto shook his head in disgust. He couldn't believe he had been yelling at Mokuba over something not even worth being yelled at.   
  
"Sorry..." Mokuba felt awful. She had started the fight and she wasn't proud of it. It saddened her even more to think that she took out her anger that she got from Bakura out on her brother. Ever since she had first become a girl she hadn't been acting very nice to her only brother. She had made many sarcastic remarks to him, when he was trying to help her, blackmailed him to get what she wanted, which she wasn't proud about either. Then last, she had yelled at her brother for a stupid reason. Mokuba felt broken inside.   
  
"I'm sorry too."   
  
TBC   
  
~   
  
Alright, I'm trying to make my writing have more detail and be more interesting, that's why It took me so long to update. Let's face it, my writing does suck. I tend to repeat words. I really need to have more of a vocabulary (I do have a large vocabulary but I never use it when I'm writing) So, I decided to try my best with my writing then post it up, but I'll eventually come back to re-writing every chapter to make them better.   
  
It's gotten very hard lately to write my ideas down. It's very hard because I have so many things I wanna write about in this story! I already have planned what is going to happen after they leave the hot springs ^_^ I've got many things in store for the fic, I just need to get it all out. r&r 


	8. Can't change back

From one Gender to Another   
  
Chapter 8: Can't change back   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Ranma.   
  
I might put up chapter 9 after I put this up.Or maybe I'll put that chapter up tonight.  
  
********************   
  
Seto had somehow managed to get Mokuba inside the changing room house without anyone getting a glimpse at the girl, now Mokuba just had to change herself back.   
  
"Go wash your self with hot water and you'll turn back." Seto pointed to the sink.   
  
Mokuba gazed around the room until she found a sink and went up to it. "I hate it when this happens." She groaned. The youth turned on the sink, to hot water, and threw hot water at herself. Nothing happened.   
  
"Mokuba, to change back you need to use hot water." Seto informed the confused looking Kaiba.   
  
"I did that! I can't change back!" Mokuba whined.   
  
"What!?" Seto leaned his sibling over the sink and shot hot water at her. The older Kaiba looked at Mokuba to see if anything happened. "You...didn't change." He looked at her sadly.   
  
Mokuba stood there, not moving an inch. Not even making a single sound. Finding out that she couldn't change back hurt her badly inside.   
  
The two heard footsteps coming.   
  
"Mokuba, go upstairs to our room. I'll come up and meet you there." Seto gave a serious look. "Do it right now."   
  
"I can't! I need my clothes!" She whispered.   
  
"Here, wear this shirt." Seto handed her a shirt. "Now go!"   
  
Mokuba nodded, put on the shirt then went out the door, making sure no one saw her exit the room.   
  
She stepped out in the hallway silently.   
  
"Mokuba?"   
  
The black haired female turned around to see who called her name, it was Anzu. "Oh hi Anzu."   
  
"I know your secret." Anzu walked in front of the female Kaiba. "Why have you been hiding that you are a girl?"   
  
"Me!? A girl!?" Mokuba shrieked. "I am not a girl!"   
  
"Then why do you look like a girl?" Anzu raised an eyebrow. "It's because you are one of course. Why have you been hiding this? Do you not like being a girl so you fooled me and the others to thinking you were a boy? Does your brother like it that you want to trick people that your a boy?"   
  
"Anzu, I am a boy! It's just I was cursed by Malik!!" Mokuba shouted. "You gotta believe me! I'm really a boy!"   
  
"Cursed by Malik?" Anzu stared at the Kaiba, waiting to hear more.   
  
"I heard him talking to Bakura. They were talking about that they changed me into a girl! I don't know how they did it but I do know it was them who caused it!" Mokuba finished.   
  
"Bakura? Why would he do that!?"   
  
"I don't know but I saw him with Malik." Mokuba paused. "He looked really evil too."   
  
"It must be that evil spirit Yuugi was talking about...So how long have you been a girl?"   
  
"Whenever I get hit with cold water I change to a girl then with hot water I change back to a boy." Mokuba whispered. "So I really don't know exactly how long I have been a girl, I just have been switching back and forth."   
  
"Well since you are truly a boy, why haven't you changed yourself back?" Anzu stood there puzzled.   
  
"Bakura and Malik gave me some potion thing today and I guess it won't let me change back to normal." Mokuba made a sour face.   
  
"I'm sorry this has happened to you Mokuba-kun." Anzu's face expression was depressed.   
  
"Could you keep this a secret from Yuugi and the others? You and nii-sama only know about this...I don't want anyone else to know."   
  
"I will, don't worry." Anzu smiled and patted Mokuba on the head. "Cheer up, I'm sure you'll find a way to fix this, I'll help you too."   
  
"Thank you, Anzu."   
  
Anzu just smiled and nodded. "So...were you going to go change into clothes?"   
  
"Uhhh..." Mokuba stared at herself. She had on a big black T-shirt and a towel on that was under the shirt that hung down to her knees. "You wanna come with me to my room? I'll change then we can go hang out till it's time to eat."   
  
"Sounds good." Anzu walked beside her friend.   
  
*****************************   
  
"Unfortunately, I don't know what to wear." Mokuba looked at all the clothes she had scattered on the floor.   
  
"You should wear this..." Anzu picked up a pair of black pants. "With this..." Anzu set the pants on the bed and picked up a stripped red and blue shirt with a white collar. "You really like stripped shirts, don't you, Mokuba." She giggled.   
  
"So what?" Mokuba laughed.   
  
"But..." Anzu looked at her. "Everyone will notice your a girl if you wear those..."   
  
"That's why I brought this!" Mokuba searched in her suitcase and pulled out a black jacket. "I brought this in case I became a girl." She jumped in the air. "I'm so smart!"   
  
"It's almost time for us to go eat dinner, you should hurry up and get ready."   
  
Mokuba groaned. "I hate being a girl." She threw off her shirt.   
  
"Mokuba!" Seto trampled through the door. "Mokuba where are you?!" He looked around the room till he spotted the younger Kaiba.   
  
"Would it kill you to knock?" Mokuba looked at her brother disgustedly.   
  
"Well, would it kill you to cover your chest?" Seto asked.   
  
"I was here before you! I can wander around freely with or without a shirt in here!" Mokuba protested.   
  
Anzu stood off to the side, not wanting to get in between the two Kaiba's. She then blurted out something she didn't wanna say: "Do you want to borrow a bra, Mokuba?" She covered her mouth quickly.   
  
Mokuba's mouth fell open. "A-a-a-..." Was all she could say.   
  
"You know Mokuba..." Seto began. "I have never wanted to see you naked..."   
  
"How is that relevant to this?" Mokuba asked, very irritated.   
  
"It is relevant because you are standing in front of me with your stupid breasts in my face!" Seto closed his eyes in embarrassment. "Now go get dressed."   
  
"I'll do it when I want to." Mokuba stuck out her tongue. "Besides, who cares. This isn't my real body so I don't care if I'm seen naked or not." She picked up the shirt Anzu had chosen for her to wear and she put it on. "Where are my damn pants?!"   
  
"Over there." Anzu whispered as she pointed in the direction of where the pants were, which were on the floor.   
  
Mokuba struggled to put her pants on, she would have gotten them on easier if she did it slowly but the black-haired girl was in a very bad mood. After two minutes she had her pants on. "Dare to look?" She pulled on Seto's hair playfully.   
  
Seto opened an eye. "That didn't hurt you know." He gave a small smile.   
  
"It wasn't intended to hurt." She jerked her brother forward, almost making him trip. "Let's go eat!"   
  
~   
  
Please r&r!! 


	9. Ruined dinner

From one Gender to Another   
  
Chapter 9: Ruined dinner   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Ranma   
  
What's up with me and switching people's drinks? I dunno. I totally forgot I used that idea already (I forget a lot of things easily) Yes, yes I know it was just a tip, but I'm just responding to that comment (no I'm not offended by the remark, just upset with myself that I didn't remember I used the idea previously) I never intended to use that idea again, so I went back and re-wrote the whole part on how Seto got the potion. I only rewrote it because I felt like it and I had nothing else to do...sad isn't it? One more thing to say; I'm losing interest in writing fics, especially this one. I don't like to write this fic knowing it's not as good as I want it to be. I had to fight myself to post up each chapter; I didn't know if my writing was good or not.   
  
I admit I rushed at writing the chapters, but I will not say why I did rush (I don't want to say why I did here) Thank you all for your reviews, I'm very glad you all liked how my story was going!   
  
I'm going to start another story to experiment with words and other things. Maybe that will help my writing skills get better. I'll come back to this story when I feel I have gotten better at writing. All my current stories will be on hold until I can make my writing better.   
  
With that all said I hope you all enjoy the new chapter 9!  
  
********************** Chapter 9: Ruined dinner   
  
"Hey Yuugi!" Anzu joined the group of friends.   
  
"Yuugi! Are we gonna go eat?" Mokuba held on to her stomach, she was really hungry!   
  
"Yeah! When are we gonna go eat?" Jounouchi felt like he was going to die if he didn't get food within the next five minutes.   
  
"Right now you doofus." Honda hit Jounouchi's head.   
  
"Hey!"   
  
***************************   
  
"Thank you for bringing us, Yuugi!" Mokuba sat down next to her brother.   
  
"Your welcome Mokuba." Yuugi turned Honda. "Where is Jounouchi?"   
  
"He's already at the buffet area." Anzu answered for her pointy-haired friend.   
  
"Should we follow him and get our food now?" Bakura asked.   
  
"Yes let's go." Yuugi got up from his seat, the others followed.   
  
As soon as Yuugi and the others had gotten their food and had re-seated themselves, a waiter had come to ask if they wanted drinks. "Would anyone want a drink?" The waiter asked.   
  
"I'll just have some water." Anzu replied to the waiter.  
  
"I'll have the same as Anzu-chan." Bakura smiled innocently.   
  
"Coke for us!!" Honda and Jounouchi spoke at the same time.   
  
"I'll have orange soda please." Mokuba said in a polite manner.   
  
"Give me a cup of vodka straight out of a new bottle. And bring the bottle too." Seto had gotten too stressed out from all the events that had occurred so he needed a drink to make him feel better.   
  
Mokuba glanced at Seto once he made his order, she was going to blab on and on about how drinking was bad for him but she could tell he was in a very bad mood so she didn't bother to speak. "I'll have Coke too." Yuugi let out a bright smile.   
  
"I'll be back with your order." He went to go get the drinks.   
  
**************************   
  
After all their drinks were given, everyone had eaten and were waiting for one person to finish...Kaiba   
  
"You know *hic* I really hate you Yuugi *hic*" Kaiba gulped down another cup of vodka.   
  
"I think you have told me that more than once in the past twenty minutes Kaiba-kun." Yuugi had a sweat drop on his head.   
  
"Nii-sama, you really should stop drinking!" Mokuba tried to take the bottle of vodka but Seto pulled it away from her grasp.   
  
"No! Stupid girl! Go away! Shoo!" chugged down the rest of the vodka.   
  
"Girl?" Jounouchi looked at Mokuba.   
  
"Ah! I'm not a girl!! He's just drunk and is saying things!" Mokuba laughed. "What a funny guy, right?"   
  
"I'm gonna go get another drink." Seto stood up, walking ungainly to the bar.   
  
"Nii-sama!" Mokuba called out.   
  
Seto just ignored her and continued walking to his destination.   
  
"Just let him go Mokuba, he'll be okay." Anzu gave Mokuba a reassuring look.   
  
"Alright."  
  
***********************   
  
"Some vodka over here, pronto!" Seto slapped his hand on the bar table.   
  
"My, my, aren't we a drinker." Malik sat next to the Kaiba.   
  
"Shut up you *hic* idiot!" He was handed his drink of vodka. "Now go away." He drunk his cup down faster than you could say she sells sea shells by the sea shore.   
  
"Would you like this little drink I have?" He asked the now-drunk Kaiba.   
  
"Is it alcohol? *hic*"   
  
"Uh, sure." Malik pulled out a bottle from his pocket. 'Hehehe...this is actually a love potion, your going to fall in love with little Mokuba...That will teach that bitch not to break my jaw.' He opened the bottle and handed it to Seto. "Drink up."   
  
"Maybe *hic* Maybe *hic* Maybe you aren't an *hic* idiot after all." He slurped down the whole bottle.   
  
"Excellent..." Malik grinned evilly, flashing his white teeth to all around him.   
  
Kaiba felt a zap go through his body. It looked like he had shut down, went into a coma but then he started to function again. "I'm leaving now."   
  
*************************************   
  
"Nii-sama!" Mokuba grabbed her brother's arm and seated him right next to her. "Are you okay?"   
  
Seto leaned very close to Mokuba. "I'm fine actually."   
  
"Really? 'Cause you didn't look like it..." She stared at the Kaiba, wondering if he actually was fine or he was just saying things as usual.   
  
Seto closed his eyes and moved down to where Mokuba's mouth was. He was going to kiss her! Mokuba noticed this and moved to the side just in time. What a relief. But her problems had only begun.   
  
"Your acting weird." Mokuba pushed him away slowly.   
  
"Why would you say that?"   
  
"Because you are..." Mokuba scooted her chair back farther and farther from Seto, she began to feel uncomfortable.   
  
The older Kaiba moved his seat closer to Mokuba. He put his hand over Mokuba's hand.   
  
Mokuba began to scream inside her head. She could believe what was going on. She nearly choked on her spit trying to comprehend what was going on! "Is this some kind of a sick joke?!?" Mokuba smacked Seto's hand off hers.   
  
"You like what is happening?" Malik appeared behind the frightened Kaiba.   
  
"Malik!! You basterd! What did you do!?" Mokuba yelled.   
  
"Oh nothing special..." He smiled evilly. "I just gave him a love potion, now he's in love with you."   
  
"What!?" Anzu fell off her chair in shock.   
  
"You mean like family love?" Jounouchi ate a piece of bread.   
  
"No, the other kind of love you idiot!" Anzu hit Jounouchi in the back of his head. This wasn't that time to be stupid you know.   
  
Yuugi sighed with relief. "That's good. For a minute there I thought the real Kaiba-kun was *actually* was coming on to Mokuba."   
  
"Maybe it was the real Kaiba, he might be secretly gay ya know." Jounouchi told his opinion about what was happening.   
  
.....   
  
"Nah. Kaiba isn't the I'm-gonna-not-be-straight-and-want-a-love- relationship-with-my-brother-and-come-on-to-him-in-front-of-people-in- restaurant type. And I know for sure he's not gay. Nope, he's not." Honda crossed his arms and stood proud.   
  
The group of friends stared at Honda.   
  
"What?"   
  
To Be Continued   
  
~   
  
****I'm not a SetoMoku/MokuSeto fan, please keep that in mind. I just had Seto be chosen to spice up the story**** r&r 


	10. The Secret is out! And True love?

From one Gender to Another

Chapter 10: The Secret is out!! And...True love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and Ranma.

"Well, see you later." The Egyptian waved goodbye while laughing in amusement.

"You asshole!" Angered by her stalker, Mokuba charged up to him ready to give him everything she got.

Unfortunately for the Kaiba, she tripped over a chair while attempting to smack the daylight out of Malik. While Mokuba fell, she knocked her head on to the side of the table near her, causing her to be unconscious.

"Oh how convenient!" Honda said in anger.

"Ugh...Where am I?" The once knocked out Kaiba stood up while having one of her hands on her head.

"You're with us, Mokuba. You just got knocked out when you fell." Replied Anzu.

"Mokuba, what is up with you?!" Jounouchi asked. "You have been acting very strange lately."

"Well you see..." Mokuba began to make up a story to why she was acting different in her head. Once she finished she started to speak her lie but then she stopped.

"Well?" Yuugi spoke, making a gesture for her to continue.

"Everyone....I have something to tell you..."

Later, Mokuba's hotel room

"....So that is why I am like this..." While standing, Mokuba took off her jacket. "...And that my brother is like that." She points to Kaiba Seto tied up to a chair.

"Have no fear Mokuba!" The dumb blonde Jounouchi yelled out. "We're your friends so we will help you get a cure!"

Right when Jounouchi finished, Anzu smacked him in the head.

"Don't yell in here!" She protested.

"Sorry! Sorry!"

"Okay, now that you have told us all your current problems, it's time to fix them..." Started Honda.

"Thanks everyone." A small smile appeared on Mokuba's face.

"...Now, what do we do about him?" Anzu pointed to the tied up Seto.

"My sweet little..." Began the drugged Kaiba, but he was cut off for a certain reason.

"Just shut up!" Little Mokuba smacked Seto and sent him flying.

"Wow!" A fascinated Jounouchi blinked. "Do that again!"

"Sorry Nii-sama, I had to do, what I had to do." She shakes her head.

"Do it again! Do it again!" Chanted Jounouchi and Honda. It looks like both goof balls were taking advantage of the situation Kaiba was in.

"So are we just going to wait until Malik shows up again, Mokuba?" Yuugi asked his some-what depressed looking friend.

"I guess that's how it's going to be." Still showing no sign of being positive, Mokuba responded.

"Haha, little Mokuba-chan[1] is sad!" Laughed aloud Jounouchi. Looks like he thought the idea of Mokuba being a girl was funny.

"I need some time to think." Mumbled Mokuba in a frustrated tone as she stormed out of the room door.

"Good going, ass." Honda punched Jounouchi in the head for making fun of Mokuba.

"I was only kidding!" Yelled Jounouchi.

"Well it looks like Mokuba didn't think that." Anzu shot a glare at her blonde friend.

-

"Stupid Jounouchi....Even if he was just kidding...Dammit..." Mokuba gritted her teeth as she walked down the hotel hallway to the stairs.

No one knew where Malik's whereabouts' were. Yuugi and the others simply assumed he was hiding outside of the hotel. But they were wrong. Malik was staying at the same hotel as well. Of course he wasn't in the same area as the group; he had made sure to have gotten a room on the other side of the hotel, so that way they would have a less chance of knowing he was there. What a smart guy.

"Nii-sama[2]..." Mokuba spoke in a quiet and calm tone to herself as she took out her card locket that contained the only picture of her brother as a young boy.

"Don't worry..." She began to speak to it. "I'll get you back to normal and we'll find Malik and show him not to mess with-"

Mokuba did not mean to not finish her sentence. Its just that since she was too busy talking to her picture of her brother. The bad thing was she had forgotten that she was walking in the same direction as the place where the stairs were. One of the most awful things had happened to her—The Kaiba had fallen down the stairs.

To her it felt like it was in slow motion. Just falling and falling and falling; no way to stop the horrible feeling that death could just be around the corner. Waiting. Waiting for what seemed like a nightmare to finish.

"Argh!" A boy's voice yelped. It turns out Mokuba didn't get badly hurt in anyway. She had fallen on a boy—He had saved her without even knowing she was in trouble. Looks like he was just at the right place at the right time.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Mokuba repeated over and over as she stood up and offered to help him up by holding out her hand.

"Wow." Said the one who saved Mokuba. He looked at her in amaze...With heart shaped eyes. It was love at first sight.

"Hey, wait a sec...You're Insector Haga!" Mokuba shrieked in shock.

"Oh so you know that I am a very good duelist." He brushed his hair back to try to look sexy. Obviously since Mokuba was actually a boy, she did not find what Haga did was sexy and she didn't like the situation she was in.

"Please let me take you to dinner...It's the least you could do for me since I saved you." Haga held onto Mokuba's hands gently while looking at her in a 'seducing' way.

"Sorry but I really need to get back to my friends..." Mokuba backed away from him cautiously and moved her hands away from contact from him. "...Thanks for saving me!" She ran damn the last couple of steps and continued running far away-anywhere but the current place she was in.

Mokuba really should have just gone back up the steps and went to her friends like she had told Haga. Now she had to go hide somewhere until the coast was clear and then she could head back up. But Mokuba is good at hiding and doing things like that so it shouldn't be a problem.

"Come back long haired girl!" Haga held his hand out as he spoke in a dramatic voice.

By the time he got up to start chase after her, a crowed of people walked in front of him and when they finally not in the way of Haga's view of where Mokuba was running off to, she was no where to be found.

"Long haired girl!"

To Be Continued

-

[1]'chan' is Japanese for 'dear.' It is added on to girls' names and adding '-chan' to a young boy is alright as well.

[2] 'Nii-sama' means "Honorable older brother."

...Thought I should put that in case some didn't know (It's a little late for it though :P)

THE ONE TIME I decide to finish this chapter and post it won't let me log in -.-

Second off, I would like to say I'm so sorry for not updating for so long. I had writers block, and when I didn't have it I couldn't get myself to sit down and write another chapter for awhile (I had to be in the mood)

Plus, I still have to go back and remember what exactly happened to Mokuba not being able to change back and Seto getting drugged—because I need to see if what I have planned in my head will work with what I have written.

R&r!


	11. Double Trouble!

From one Gender to Another

Chapter 11: Double Trouble!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh and Ranma.

HAGA = WEEVIL

Sorry for not mentioning it for those who only watch the dub!!

-

"Is the coast clear?" The youthful Kaiba brother, who was stuck in a female version of his body; leaned only his head out from the corner of the hallway wall. She was looking secretly if Haga was still around.

"I don't know, is it?" Bakura's head appeared right above Mokuba's. He also looked down the hall to see if any suspicious people were around.

"You!" In a very angry voice, Mokuba replied as she jumped away from the white-haired young man and pointed at him.

"Oh hello." He greeted her while smiling and waving to her.

'Hm...Bakura's dark self must not be currently in control...' Thought the long haired girl in her deep train of thought.

"Hey I didn't know you were actually a girl, Mokuba. Why have you been keeping your true gender a secret?" Bakura asked.

Now Mokuba had been asked this question, or a question that was like this a couple of times before. The first time she didn't mind, the second time it got annoying and so on and so forth. Yet, now that she was asked this question again--being questioned once again that he was no man, made all the bottled up anger inside come out without a second thought of holding back.

"I am not a girl!" Mokuba yelled close to Bakura's ear, causing him to fall on the floor in pain.

The hall was silent. Mokuba turned around to see why the hallway had gotten so quiet quickly. All of the employee's that were walking in the hall, picking up things from rooms and cleaning, stood in shock from what had just come out of Mokuba's mouth.

Of all the places the employee's could have been; they just had to have wanted to clean the same hallway dear little Mokuba was in. Today Mokuba had been turned permanently into a girl, had her only brother be crazy in love with her because of a stupid love potion, have Haga fall in love with her at first sight...And now this?

Could the day get any worse for her?!

...Yeah, probably.

"Haha...You know perverts! Always trying to touch you...So you should lie about your gender! Wahahahahaha!!" She responded to the employee's state of being shocked. As she laughed she put her hands on her waist. Good thing she knew how to lie on the spot!

All of the employee's face expressions changed from shocked to relieved. They were glad that that comment was only said to turn off the 'pervert.' With that out of the way, they went back to working.

"I am not a pervert!" An angered Bakura spoke in a loud whisper to Mokuba as he kicked her in the leg. The white-haired fellow was still on the floor as he had kicked her since he still had not gotten up from Mokuba yelling near his ear.

"Ow!"

-

After moving to a more confined area, Mokuba explained everything Bakura needed to know about her 'little' problem.

He snapped his fingers. "So that's why!"

"Yep...My life is such a joy now." Mumbled Mokuba. Bakura could sense the sarcasm on that on the spot.

"Long haired girl! I have found you!!" Haga's eyes lighted with joy as he embraced Mokuba. He was very happy to have found the 'girl' he loved while Mokuba was feeling very angry for Haga touching her.

"Let go of me! Now!" Barked Mokuba as she struggled to get out of the tight hug Haga had her in. This wasn't one of Mokuba's best moments.

"But I love you!" He continued to hug Mokuba, not giving her any chance to get out of his hug.

"I'm fricking younger than you! Let go of me you child molester!" The female Kaiba kept yelling. And wasn't it convenient that all the employee's working in the same hall the group was in finished and left before Haga showed up?

"Bakura help me! Don't just stand there!" Pleaded the young Mokuba.

But Bakura just closed his eyes and replied in an official sounding voice. "Sorry Mokuba, but I have made a vow long ago that I would not interfere in any love situations." He finished proudly.

"You bastard! If I get outta this mess I'll make sure you don't interfere with anything because I'll have killed you!" Mokuba yelled as her head size tripled while her whole body went totally red and steam came out of her ears. She was really pissed.

"Little Mokuba-chan!" A familiar voice yelled. All three could hear running foot steps coming from behind them. No one had anytime to turn around to see who it was because by the time they did, the mystery person appeared in front of them. He had knocked Haga into a wall and caught Mokuba as she fell out of glasses-boy's arms and started to hug her tightly.

It was Kaiba Seto.

"How the hell did you get yourself un-tied from the chair?!" Gasped Mokuba.

"You should know that I will always find a way to get to you, little Mokuba-chan." The obviously still drugged Seto continued to hug her tightly--even tighter than Haga did! Either the drugged Seto loved Mokuba more than Haga, or the drug had gotten to his head and he didn't know his own strength.

"Gahhhh!! I'd rather have Haga holding me than him!! Help me Bakura!! Help!!!" Mokuba called out to the one and only Bakura.

"Oh you probably just got hit in the head and that's why you're saying that." He smiled at her and stroked her hair.

"No! No! No! Dammit Bakura! Help me!" She turned her head as much as she could to look at the location she last saw Bakura was at, though she couldn't turn her head that far since Seto was hugging her so tightly that it was very hard to get her head to move off from 'resting' on his

shoulder. But Bakura was gone. It turns out when Kaiba had knocked Haga into the wall, Haga knocked Bakura in it as well. Just lovely that that some-how mystically happened, isn't it?

"God dammit!" Shouted Mokuba. "Of all the times!"

"Now, now. No need to curse." The older Kaiba replied.

"I'll curse any--" She stopped as Kaiba began to lean towards her. As soon as he started to become closer to her, Mokuba knew exactly what her drugged brother was gonna do--kiss her. Now we all knew Mokuba would rather die, come back to life and experience a painful death than get kissed in the lips by her own blood. So since she couldn't die on the spot, she did what she could only think of; shove a piece of pita bread that was in her pocket in his mouth.

"Mmm...Doesn't that taste so good?" Mokuba asked as she tried her best to not laugh.

"Aww...You're feeding me, isn't that so cute?" One would think Kaiba would have reacted differently, but...He didn't. That was one pretty damn good love potion Kaiba got. It was as if Kaiba was obsessed with her. No matter what Mokuba would do to him, he wouldn't care. Talk about big trouble.

"Argh!!" Mokuba gritted her teeth and pulled on her hair as hard as she could. Her temper was seriously rising from all this. How could he had not been pissed off form what she had done was probably what Mokuba was thinking.

"Note to self, if a guy is hugging you, kick him in the crotch..." Mumbled Mokuba as she tried to ignore Seto. She hit herself in the head for forgetting to kick Haga and Seto in the crotch. No sense in kicking him now since she could try to reason with him...

"What did you say?" Kaiba asked, not knowing a clue what she had said.

"I said, er, please let me down." She then laughed for no reason.

"But you're so hug-able!"

"Yeah well you're so---er, uh, I mean your body heat is making me hot so please put me down and maybe we can go eat dinner, hang out or go back to our rooms and rest?" Luckily Mokuba was able to stop herself from saying 'yeah well you're so punch-able.' Who knows what her brother would have said if she said what she originally wanted to say? As always, Mokuba knew how to lie...That kind of talent is needed for the young Kaiba since she runs into alot of problems due to her gender switching problem.

'Malik. Must. Die.' Thought Mokuba. Ooh was he gonna pay big time for doing this to her!

"Anything for my Mokuba-chan!" He said as he set her down.

"Yep...We're gonna...Go hang out outside...Alone...Sing songs...Play games..." She began as she slowly took steps back. "And..." Since she had gotten far away from Seto from a good distance, she just dashed away, not bothering to finish he sentence.

'Sucker!'

-

"God! I will make sure to never tell nii-sama that he had been drugged into doing this...It would kill him...No matter how hard I would try to convince him that it wasn't his fault." While running she gritted her teeth. "I'll get you Malik...You won't stay hiding for long. Whether you know it or not, I've been looking for you while dealing with all this...I will find you at all costs..." Tears fell down her cheek. It made her so sad that all these things had been happening to her and that her brother had been dragged into this.

"Wait!" Haga and Seto called out to the young female in union instantly as they saw her as they ran after her down the hall side by side--shoving each other away so the other would be closer to getting to Mokuba first.

Right behind the two young men who were fighting, Bakura was catching up...But then he stopped to take deep breathes because he was tired.

"Dammit Bakura! Help me!" Mokuba cried out as she ran like hell had just released all it's demons and if you didn't run far away, you would be killed.

"Mokuba-chan I'll help you!" Seto replied to her plea as he punched Haga in the shoulder.

"I'll have to find a way to beat the crap out of them...Then threaten them that I'll kill them and mutilate their body if they don't leave me alone." The always plotting Mokuba plotted. "Though knowing love potions, that won't stop nii-sama...And Haga would maybe report me." She sighed. How could she get herself out of this one?

"Long haired girl, I'll assist you!" After hitting Seto in the head, Haga also replied to Mokuba's

request for help.

"When will the horror ever end?!" The un-feminine Kaiba Mokuba groaned. She had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

To Be Continued.

-

Well that was a hard chapter to write! Especially the part from where currently-messed-in-the-brain Seto found Mokuba and to the end. I just had to add that scene where Mokuba put the pita bread in Seto's mouth...I thought it was pretty funny so I went and put it in my fic.

If you didn't read the message above; Haga is Weevil's original name.

AnimeLuverGurlz: I'm glad you like this fic! Thanks for reviewing!!

Shizuka Kaiba: Since I am no longer immature and hate Shizuka for no reasons (like some fangirls hate certain characters for stupid reasons...) I will be putting Shizuka in this. I'll be putting her in soon.

Sei: Writer's block is no longer in the way of my writing. It is my lack of vocabulary -.- And about my other fic, Distant Brothers; the next chapter almost done, so don't worry! As soon as I finish it and type it up, I'll post it!

Sakariya Karyba/Kaiba: Thanks for the compliment :) When ever I hear that someone likes my fics it makes me want to write more chapters for it Oh and if you missed my two messages (which I hope you didn't!) Haga is Weevil.

C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity: Funny thing is...I made up that part about the love potion Kaiba thing before I read the manga part where Shampoo drugs...uh, I think Ranma? (Can't remember who -.-)

R&r!


	12. All Just a Game

From one Gender to Another

Chapter 12: All Just a Game

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Ranma.

"Okay...It's now or never..." Mokuba stopped running and turned around to face her stalkers.

"Long haired girl!" Haga shoved Seto and leaped towards the one he loved.

The only most painful thing Mokuba could think of to hurt Haga at that time was to step to her right side and make Haga fall to the ground, missing her. Which was exactly what Mokuba did.

"Ow!" Shrieked Mokuba.

"If hating you won't get the potion to end..." Started Mokuba as she neared her older brother. "Then I'll just have to..."

"Knock your head into a wall until you come to your senses!!" She grabbed Kaiba's arm and yanked him down until his head was at a low level that Mokuba could grab. Once she held on to pieces of his hair tightly, she started banging his head into the wall.

"Ow! God! Mokuba-chan" He began.

"Shut up!" She cut him off and hit his head harder against the wall which caused him to get knocked out.

"Mokuba you fool! You could have hurt him badly or worse! And you probably did!" Yelled Bakura as he approached Mokuba.

"Ah, he'll be okay." Mokuba crossed her arms and closed her eyes; Ignoring Bakura's reaction because she didn't think anything she did was wrong.

"Ugh...My head..." Kaiba had his hand on his forehead as he got his back off the floor and sat on the floor, trying to figure out what happened.

"Back for more, eh?" The now ruthless younger Kaiba grabbed him by his hair once again and started punching him in the nose and kicking him.

"What the hell has gotten into you Mokuba?!" The well-built Kaiba with a bloody nose and bruises angrily asked.

"Oh you know why, stalker!" Replied Mokuba.

"Stalker? Did you get punched in the head by that mediocre Jounouchi again?!" He stood up while continuing to ask questions.

"Grr! Don't play games with me you crazy, crazy mad man!" Still not wanting to shut up, Mokuba went on and on blabbing random things that Seto didn't understand.

"I think that blow to the head caused your brother to go back to normal, Mokuba." Bakura informed her.

"Well I think that you are a crappy person!" Retorted Mokuba.

"I don't know whether to be offended or disturbed by your lack of intelligence." Bakura gracefully replied as if he was some rich snob.

"Yeah you keep on using your big fancy words and your small confusing words...I'm gonna go have a snack." Huffed Mokuba as she stomped off.

"Don't you walk away from me! Mokuba!" Yelled Seto. He wanted Mokuba to explain to him why she had beat on him.

"Tra la la la la....I can't hear you...La la la." Mokuba ignored her brother as she walked off while chuckling. It looks like she was enjoying what she was doing.

"Mokuba!" Seto dashed after her.

"You know..." Began Mokuba as she spoke to herself. "...After this whole time being a girl I still haven't gotten to see myself naked...Damn.."

"...And I still see you're a pervert, Mokuba." Kaiba said as he grabbed Mokuba by her arm and forcefully brought her near him.

"I try." Grinned Mokuba as she acted as her being a perv was a joke.

"Now do you mind explaining to me why you gave me this bloody nose and all these bruises?" He asked in a calm manner.

"Well, I could, I should, I would....But I'm not gonna." Mokuba replied as she laughed.

"Your appearance may have changed but your personality still hasn't." Sighed Seto as he let go of his sibling's arm.

"Wonderful...You passed the first game..." A far away voice in the shadows spoke as the figure clapped his hands.

The shadows revealed that the figure was Malik!

"What do you mean game?!" Yelled Mokuba.

"You were able to change your brother back to normal...You passed the first game." Malik smiled as if what he was doing was just a simple game.

"You mean this all is just a game to you!?" Mokuba's anger toward Malik was arising.

"Maybe." He grinned. "Anyway, because you won, you are rewarded with this." Staying calm, even know Mokuba was cursing at him, Malik tossed over a small glass bottle that Mokuba caught with ease.

"What is this?!"

"Drink it." Continued Malik. "It will make you change back to normal, but not permanently. You will be able to switch genders with hot and cold water again."

"But why don't you just reward me with giving me the antidote?!" Asked Mokuba.

"Because I don't want to." Retorted Malik in a rude tone.

"How do I know this drink won't kill me?!" Mokuba asked.

"My style of killing is long torture, then death. You're death is not today little Mokuba, so don't worry." He laughed like a maniac then wandered off into darkness.

"Rr..." Started Mokuba but then he just decided to trust Malik and drink it. After all, she thought that it was better to have a chance at being able to be her true gender, even though it meant risking that Malik could be lying and the drink could kill her.

She finished the drink, but nothing happened.

"Allow me to assist." Mutter Seto as he dumped a bucket of hot water on Mokuba. Looks like he enjoyed watching Mokuba yelp in pain from the hot water. Sure that wasn't what Seto would normally enjoy, but Mokuba did beat the crap out of him.

"Wow! Look! Hey! Alright!" It finally happened. Mokuba was a boy again. Him being the paranoid person he was at times, he double checked that he was his true gender by looking down his shirt.

"And just in time too!" Seto added with sarcasm. "Because now we're gonna go pack our things cause we're leaving in a couple of hours!"

"But I didn't even get to relax! This was supposed to be a vacation!" Whined Mokuba.

"Too bad. I've had enough of this place. Besides, I need to go back and write out some papers and you have school tomorrow." Spoke Seto as he motioned his brother to follow him.

"Aw crap. I've got school. How the hell am I supposed to go to school with my problem? Can't I just stay home?" Asked Mokuba.

"So your problem didn't stop you from coming here but it will stop you from going to school?" Seto said. He obviously knew that Mokuba was trying to trick him but he was just letting him know that he was onto his tricks so nothing could work.

"Can I at least say goodbye to Yuugi and the others?" A saddened Mokuba asked.

"Yes. Yes you can." He replied as he patted Mokuba on the back.

The Kaiba brothers walked off, heading to their room while leaving Bakura there.

"Goodbye Yuugi, Anzu, Jounouchi, Bakura and Honda." The younger Kaiba smiled at his friends. "I'll see you guys later."

"It's too bad you couldn't stay, Mokuba." Yuugi's female friend, Anzu, said.

"Well nii-sama has to go back to his work..." He trailed off. "So that's why."

"Goodbye Mokuba and Kaiba." The five friends said in usion as both brothers stepped into their limo.

"Where did the long haired girl go?!" Haga asked in an alarming voice as he woke up in a dark hallway.

To Be Continued

I am having a problem with vocab so don't be surprised if I don't update this fic soon. I don't understand why I'm only having this problem with this fic. Hm...

AnimeLuverGurlz: At least someone thought that Haga and Seto scene was funny!

Lil Nezumi: I'm sure that scene pissed off alot of fangirls, right? Well I wrote that at the time when I was pissed off with fangirls. I wrote it so if any saw them they would know how it feels to read/see something they don't like (I hate yaoi) In the future I shouldn't throw in things for revenge. ZOOM!

Shizuka Kaiba: Well it's not really a love triangle. That's not how I was aiming for the reaction to be toward that. It's just pure humor. No serious relationship is going to come out of this fic. So if anyone is thinking that Mokuba was going to be paired up with Haga or Kaiba--think again. It's just humor. Oh and yeah, I knew you were the same author of Mokuba One Half. Once you asked for Shizuka to be in the fic, I knew it was you. Well actually I had a feeling it was you when I saw your pen name 'Shizuka Kaiba' that it was you :P Oh and Shizuka won't be showing up till a few more chapters, so you won't have to wait very long!

And on a random comment; You can mostly only find romance yugioh fics these days. Jeez people, write something new.

R&r!!


	13. Confronting the Demon

From one Gender to Another

Chapter 13: Confronting the Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Ranma.

"Mokuba, wait here for a second...I need to go take care of something I forgot to do."

"But nii-sama...I'll come and help!"

"No, you stay here."

Seto rushed back into the hotel, pashing by Yuugi and the others without saying a word.

"Hey! Where's he going?!" Jounouchi asked.

"Nii-sama!" Mokuba called out.

Back in the hotel...

"I know you are here...Show yourself you bastard..." Seto ordered. He was in a dark gloomy looking room.

"I see you have come for revenge, eh?" Asked Malik as he sat on a chair in a corner of the room.

"It was a mistake to let me keep the memories of what I did while I was drugged. For what you made me do, I'll make sure I kill you personally." After finishing his sentence, the eldest Kaiba pulled out a pocket knife out of his pocket.

"Well alright." Malik shrugged. It seems he wasn't taking anything Kaiba Seto was saying seriously.

"This could be the next game. If you can't kill me....Then I'll kill you." He flashed a sadistic grin. It wasn't until now that Seto had finally realized Malik was not only evil, but a crazy mad man as well.

"Why must you drag everything out?!" Out of no where, Yami Bakura appeared. He didn't look too happy either.

"Instead of drugging him earlier, we could have just murdered him! It would have been much more effective toward the younger Kaiba!" Spat Yami Bakura.

"Obviously we have different views on methods to kill people." Replied Malik, trying not to yell at his partner in crime.

"Yes we do. Clearly my views are correct, while yours aren't." Judging at how Yami Bakura was acting, this was not the first time they had had an argument similar to that.

"You know...This isn't the time to be discussing things!" Kaiba cut in their conversation by charging up at Malik with his knife.

As if he was floating water, Malik moved out of the way. Although Kaiba missed him, he didn't stop trying to stab the white haired villain. The sound of the knife moving in the air kept being heard repeatedly while Seto tried his best to hit his target. No matter how fast Seto went, it felt like Malik was always one step ahead of him.

Seto had had it. At that point he was so frustrated that he couldn't hit Malik, he wanted to just throw the knife on the ground and start throwing anything in sight at his now number one enemy.

"I think I'm done here." Yami Bakura left. Since the other two were busy fighting, they didn't notice the spirit of the ring that was using Bakura as a host exit the room.

"Just die!" Yelled Kaiba as he tried to stab Malik with as much force that was possible. However, Malik barely dodged the assault. Then, Seto somewhat leaped to where Malik was standing to stab him, but he ended up stabbing the wall.

"The tables have turned!" Malik cackled. Just as Kaiba pulled the knife out of the way Malik kicked it out of his hand sending it flying to the other side of the room.

"Goodnight." The Egyptian whispered coldly. He reached into his cape and revealed a knife he had hidden.

Seto let out a small gasp as his face expression became shocked. His head was flooding with the thought that he was going to die. And he couldn't move out of the way because the knife had been moved so close to his neck before he could react. So if he tried to escape, he would be killed on the spot.

"Hyah!"

A loud slicing sound of a sharp object cutting skin made Seto and Malik twitch. One of the two moved away from the other that was screaming in pain. The one who had gotten hurt was covering his right eye. It was bleeding. A knife was used to slash the eye. The witnesses knew that that would cause that eye to go blind, along with leaving a scar.

On the left of the victim who had gotten the scar on his eye, stood a young boy holding more knives. It was Kaiba Mokuba.

"Mokuba!" Seto let out a smile of relief. He was glad that his brother showed up just in time to save his life.

"Are you alright nii-sama?" Mokuba asked. He was concerned of his brother's health. It's no wonder he was, Seto was near Malik after all.

"My eye...My fucking eye...What have you done to my eye?!" Malik cried out angrily. He was on his knees on the floor while holding on to his damaged eye.

"Serves you right you bastard." Kaiba Seto returned to his normal cold self.

"Let's get going nii-sama...We don't need to kill him." He motioned his brother to follow him.

"Yes...You can escape now...But I promise on my life...I will get you back for what you did to me...I will not let you get away with this...Hehehe..."

The Kaiba brothers just decided to ignore what Malik had said. They just wanted to go home and rest from this whole ordeal.

"Bye Mokuba." Anzu waved at her friend.

"See you later, Mokuba!" Jounouchi grinned as he slurped down more of the noodles that he had held in a container.

"Bye you guys! I'll see you all later!" Mokuba waved back to them.

"Bye Kaiba." Yuugi added.

"Hn." Seto closed his eyes. 'Now why did I have to come with Mokuba here again?' He asked himself.

"Mokuba?" When the two brothers were at a safe distance away from Yuugi and the others he spoke.

"Yep." Mokuba replied, looking as happy as ever.

Seto's face looked serious at first. He was about to ask Mokuba a question, but then smiled instead. "Nothing."

"Long haired girl! Long haired girl I have found you!!" Tears were falling out of Haga's eyes. The tears were not tears of sadness, they were tears of happiness.

Haga ran up to Mokuba from behind and hugged him tightly.

"Hey! I'm a guy can't you see?!" And Mokuba even knew himself, the moment he said those words he felt good. Because Haga would retreat because he wasn't the girl version of himself that Haga was searching for.

"What?!" Haga dropped Mokuba on the floor from hearing those words that came out of Mokuba's mouth.

"Then where is my long haired girl?!" He ran off in tears. Tears in sadness this time.

To Be Continued

N/A: Sorry for taking so long to finish this, to post this up and that it was short. I'm also sorry that it sucks. For some reason I can't write very well and in detail whenever I write this story. So I must take a break from this for a bit. I promise the next chapter will be better. I'll let you all know right now it will have Shizuka in it!

Please r&r!


	14. Have no fear, Shizuka's here!

From one Gender to Another

Chapter 14: Have no fear, Shizuka's here!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh and Ranma 1/2

"La la la la..." In a low voice Mokuba repeated saying 'la' for some strange reason. Maybe because he was in a good mood. Or maybe he was in a bad mood and was just pretending to be in a good mood. Or maybe both. Who knows.

"Stupid cat! Go away!" An old man's voice could be heard not too far away from where our hero was walking.

"Jeez, why can't that old man ever shut the hell up..." Mokuba said to himself in a some-what whining way. He then proceeded to stick his finger in his ear to clean it. Talk about bad manners.

"What was that?!" The old man suddenly appeared in front of Mokuba with a deep red face in anger, startling the young Kaiba of course.

"Ah! I didn't know you were standing--" Began Mokuba.

SPLASH!

"...There..." Mokuba sighed. Just like what always happened whenever he talked bad about the old man he would see while walking to school, he would some how be behind him and some how have a bucket full of water ready to aim and pour on top of the boy.

"Hey! You got my school uniform all wet! You know I'm going to get in trouble for having my clothes like this!?" After realizing that he was drenched, the black haired Kaiba began to yell.

"Serves you right, as always." The old man gave a 'hmph.'

"God dammit." Mumbled Mokuba.

SMACK!

"No cursing!" The old man hit Mokuba behind the poor Kaiba's head.

"Ow! Dam-Darn it!" The youth quickly changed the curse word he was about to say to a less offensive word.

"Hey! Wait a second...." The old man gave a stern serious look at Mokuba.

It was silent. The strong silent kind of silence. Like you didn't know what was gonna happen next. Or, it was like you were held at gun point, just waiting to see what your attacker would do next.

"...I didn't know you were actually a girl." He finished.

"Argh!" Mokuba fell down anime style. He, er, _she _had forgotten that when the old man she loved to hate threw water at her, it was cold water. So, she....Ah, you know the rest.

"You always sounded and looked like a to think of it, you are wearing a boy's uniform right now." He shook his head in disgust and turned away.

"Kids today...Think it's funny to lie about their genders and anything else...Tsk tsk tsk..." He continued to shake his head as we entered in the gate to his front yard.

"Hey, wait!" Mokuba started. She wanted to explain herself, well, actually, just say some lie. But, it seems that wasn't going to happen because the old man went into his home.

"Damn Mr. Enomoto...Grr..." She clenched her fists in frustration. This wasn't the first time a situation like this occurred!

"Oh, shit!" She looked at her watch.

"I'm gonna be late for school!!"

When you take your time, it seems like you went too fast. When you go as fast as you can, it feels like you are going too slow. You never can win these sort of things. No matter how fast Mokuba ran, it seemed that time was against her.

"There's my middle school! I'm gonna make it!" She flashed a smile in excitement.

"Make it only this far that is." A group of older boys blocked Mokuba's path to victory.

"Hey! Why don't you go pick on someone your own size! As you can see I am late for school! I'm sure you guys have to head to your high school as well." Just by looking at them, the now female Kaiba sister knew she would be dealing with low class people.

"Who are you to tell us what to do, girl?" One of them sneered.

"Yeah!" Another one added.

"Tell you what...." The ugliest one started. It looked like he was the ring leader of the group.

"...If you come with us cutie we'll forget about you acting so rude to us." He chuckled.

"What!?!" From the shock of being called 'cute' Mokuba choked on her spite for a split second. When she got past from almost choking to death she felt like she was gonna vomit.

"Listen here!" Mokuba began as she stood in a 'justice' like pose with one hand on her hip and the other hand was pointing at the group of the trashy boys that looked like they were only a year or so older than Mokuba.

"I'm not going anywhere with you guys! I've got to go to school and plus I'd never go near trash like you! Not that guy!" She pointed to one of the members of the group on the left.

"Not that guy!" She continued by pointing to a guy on the right of the group.

"...And not the ugly one!" Mokuba pointed to the one and only ugly ring leader.

"Why I outta...Get her!" The ugly one erupted with anger.

"Aw crap, what have I gotten myself into?" Mokuba mumbled. "This is worse than Haga..."

WE INTERUPT THIS STORY FOR AN IMPORTANT BROADCAST

"You may be all wondering why this fic has paused, but have no fear, it will be 'unpaused' in just a short moment." The female Mokuba smiled.

The male version of Mokuba suddenly appeared next to the female Mokuba.

"This is Haga." He pointed to a picture of a boy with glasses.

"Haga is Weevil's Japanese name. His real name!" Female-Mokuba added.

"So now that we have that little problem straightened out, let's get back to the story!" The male Kaiba grinned.

NOW BACK TO OUR REGUALY SCHEDUALED STORY

"Get her!" The ugly one said once more while his comrades charged up at the helpless Mokuba.

'Shit...I can't take them all on...I could try to out run them...That's my only chance!' Thought the blue eyed Kaiba.

"Dammit you idiots!" A feminine voice yelled out from an unknown source. Because of that voice the group of boys stopped moving toward Mokuba.

"Why don't you stop harassing girls younger than you?!" An orange haired girl in a high school uniform stood there looking pissed.

"What are you going to do about it, Kawai?" One of them retorted.

"That's why I brought this!" She reviled a baseball bat she was holding behind her back.

"Oh! God! Not like last time!" One of them shouted as he backed away.

"Let's get out of here!!" Another one said as he started to run away.

"You may have won this round, Kawai...But we won't forget this! And you!" The ugly one pointed to Mokuba.

"You haven't seen the last of us!" With that said, he stormed off with the rest of his group. Never to be seen or heard from again...Nah.

"Hey, are you alright?" The older girl asked.

"Um yeah..." Mokuba replied. "Nothing really happened, you came just in time! Thanks. I couldn't have taken them all on..." she trailed off.

"...But I bet I could have taken them down if there was only two or three! Oh--hohohoho!" The youthful Kaiba laughed like a fancy person who was full of it would. While laughing she had her hand against her cheek. It really was a pretty funny sight. Somewhat.

"Hehe...I'm name's Kawai Shizuka...What's yours?" She asked.

"What?!" Mokuba said from shock again. Now was this the second time she had said this in the same way?

"I knew you looked familiar! I know who you are!" Mokuba jumped as she pointed at Shizuka.

"Hm?"

"I'm Mokuba...Kaiba Mokuba..." She pointed to herself happily.

"Hm...Never heard of you..." Shizuka said as he had her hand under her chin in the famous thinking position.

"Argh!" The female fell down anime style once again.

"Don't you remember me? From Battle City? The kid that was with Kaiba Seto, that guy that always looked pissed and made fun of your brother?"

"Oh...Oh!" she snapped her fingers. She had finally remembered who the person standing before her was.

"But wait...I thought you were a boy..." She started.

The long haired Mokuba slapped her fore-head. "Not this again..."

Just like what Mokuba had to do many times before, she had to do once more. She explained to Shizuka about what had happened to her. About Malik and Bakura and Haga. And just for the hell of it, the Kaiba told Shizuka about the time one year ago when Jounouchi peed in her pool.

"Damn onii-chan!" A frustrated Shizuka yelled. (1)

"How dare he pee in your pool! I thought I taught him better than that!" She crossed her arms.

"Hey! Why care about that when you can care about bigger problems...Like mine!"

To Be Continued

(1) Onii-chan means 'brother' in Japanese.

Can you all believe it took me only about 2 hours to write this? (I did it at 2 AM in the morning till 4 AM) Please forgive me if there are any errors. I didn't have much time to edit it more than once.

Tell me what you think; r&r!!


	15. No matter what there is always a reward!

From one Gender to Another

Chapter 15: No matter what there is always a reward!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Ranma 1/2.

"Wow, you do seem to have a very weird and scary problem. I know if I had ever turned into a guy I would probably kill myself from becoming the opposite gender." Announced Shizuka to Mokuba.

"Oh, gee, thanks for making me feel any better." Mokuba replied in a sarcastic manner. Why was it whenever she talked about her gender changing problem to anyone, they would make her feel even worse?

"Well, if you are going to want to walk around while you are a girl, you might as well not do it in areas like these. Lot's of low class guys and gangs are at my school. I wouldn't be surprised if they attacked you and took you to their hide out to..."

"Shut up! Shut up! I get your point!" Mokuba pulled on her hair tightly. The thought of such a thing disgusted her and scared the hell out of her. Sure she knew how to fight, but if there was more than three people going against her, she stood no chance. The odds would then be far more than she could handle. But then again, she was a pretty fast runner so if she couldn't beat a group of guys, she could always run away like a wuss.

"Good." She stuck out her tongue in a joking way.

"So why are you out here anyway, Shizuka?" Asked Mokuba.

"Oh, while walking in the hall I saw that gang bothering you through a window so I decided to help out." She grinned.

"Shit!" Jumped the black haired Kaiba sister. "I forgot! I have to go to school!" She ran off, heading to her school.

"See you later Shizuka!!"

-

Quiet. Very quiet...Something that is never a good thing in the halls of a school.

"How the hell could I have done this?!" Mokuba hit herself in the head. It was very stupid of her to be late. But the real question was, how late was she?

Suddenly all the classroom doors opened and tons of middle schoolers flooded the hall Mokuba resided in. All in a flash, the room was crowded. The female Kaiba never had a chance to blink once to see the hall empty. By the time she did, it was full of people.

"Damn!" Mokuba cursed quietly. She had forgotten to go to the bathroom and change herself back to her normal self. She was still a girl. Maybe if she just stood still and put her bag in front of her chest no one would notice the difference? At that point, Mokuba's options were only that so she proceeded to do so.

"None of my friends must see me....None of my friends must see me..." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Hey Mokuba! Did you ditch first class or something?" A boy asked.

"Yeah!" Another added.

"Oh no!" Mokuba fell back in shock of seeing her two guy friends.

"Idiot! Get up or you will be trampled by everyone's feet." A boy with black hair with long bangs spat.

"Don't be so mean to him, Kojiro." The other boy with blonde hair glared at his friend.

"Mokuba, you know him, he acts like an ass whenever his father yells at him for no reason." The other boy continued to speak.

"Shut the hell up, Satoshi." Kojiro snapped. From the looks of it, Kojiro seemed to get annoyed and angry easily.

"You guys--" Mokuba started but she remembered her voice sounded like a girl so she shut up in a heart beat.

"Hey...What's wrong with your voice?" Kojiro asked as he lifted up one of his brows. He thought Mokuba was starting to act suspicious.

To try to act like nothing was wrong, the female lowered her voice as best as she could to try to sound like a guy; "Nothing...I just have a cold..."

"A cold my ass." The black haired good looking friend of Mokuba's gritted his teeth. "You are covering your mouth with your bag and you still haven't gotten off the floor. Something is up."

'God why did I have to be friends with someone who has an anger problem and never gets off anyone's case?' Thought the young Mokuba.

"Dammit, Kojiro! Why the hell are you always so pissed off! It annoys the fuck outta me--And Mokuba!" Satoshi had finally lost control of his anger.

"Well get use to it." Kojiro grinned.

"Uh I gotta go!" And as soon as Mokuba finished her sentence she got up off the floor and ran into the huge crowd of her classmates. Now all she had to do was get to the bathroom and then she could change into a guy and everything would be alright; for now that is.

"Hey! I wasn't done talking to you! Stop running away like a girl!" Kojiro ran after his friend.

"Oh how ironic is that?" Mokuba laughed in an uneasy way.

"Gotcha!" Said the stubborn Kojiro as he tackled Mokuba on to the floor. Looks like this guy hated to be ignored.

"Dammit Kojiro! Let go of me! I need to go do something!" Mokuba yelped.

"Not before you answer my--What the?" He blinked in confusion.

"What? What is it?" Mokuba blinked in confusion in return as she sat on the floor across from her friend. She was sitting on her knees.

"You're...a...a girl?" He had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"And all these years? We trusted you!" Satoshi said dramatically with fake tears.

"No! No! I, um, er, uh, I..." She didn't know what to do. Should she tell them the truth?

'Nah.' she thought. 'Think of a lie quickly...Think of a lie quickly....Think of a...I got it!' She grinned. After feeling proud for a second on how good she was of thinking lies on the spot, she decided to let her friend know the lie.

"I'm...not Mokuba." With ease she replied.

"What?!" They both said in usion.

"I'm his cousin! Yes! His cousin! Sure we look a lot alike, but ya know, that's just not my problem." She smiled.

"Cousin? What are you doing here then instead of Mokuba? And why are you wearing a guy uniform?" Satoshi asked.

"Because I can." Mokuba rudely shot back. She was no longer in the mood to be nice.

"Well, Mokuba never told us he had a cousin that kinda looked like him." Satoshi scratched his head.

"Whatya mean 'kinda'?! We both look exactly like each other!" Mokuba pointed out angrily.

"Sure." Kojiro said as he stood up. It looked like he wasn't buying it. "I'm going to class before I'm late. See ya"

"Wait for me, Kojiro!" The blonde friend of Kojiro and Mokuba followed him.

"Hey! Dammit! Both of you wait for me!" Mokuba forced herself off the floor and rushed off to catch up to her friends.

-

"I got a call today saying you skipped your first class Mokuba. I would like an explanation." Seto gave his younger brother a stern look.

"Well uh so there I was, it was either go to school or save that poor little American boy named Timmy from getting ran over from a drunk guy that was driving a car at 90 miles per hour. I decided to save the boy, I had a few minor injuries but we went to the hospital..."

"Mokuba, spare me for your lies. Now tell me the truth about what happened." He was trying his best not to yell at his brother.

"From the beginning? The very beginning?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes, the very beginning of everything." He replied.

"From the very start of everything?" Mokuba asked once more.

"Yes." The older Kaiba began to tap his finger on his desk.

"Alright...It all started when I was a new born in the hospital, I had just been born..." He started.

"Mokuba, maybe you should fast forward your life story to, let's say...Today?" He asked, trying to concede the fact he was annoyed, but he failed to do so.

"Okay. I was on my way to school but that stupid old man Mr. Enomoto threw cold water at me so I became a girl." He started.

"Mmhm." Seto nodded, showing he was listening.

"So then we had a short unpleasant conversation, then I realized I had to get to school so I ran off. I ended up running into some guys older than me who weren't the brightest crayons in a box, so it took me some time to get to school." Mokuba completed.

"So you got into a fight?" the CEO assumed.

"They couldn't resist my sexy female body..." Mokuba bragged. "...I then beat them all up single handedly. They ran home crying. Yep I did it all on my own with my great strength!" Mokuba did a macho pose.

"Really?" Seto raised his right eye brow and gave Mokuba the 'are-you-sure-what-you-are-saying-is-right?' face.

Mokuba sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright...Jounouchi's sister, Shizuka came and saved me. God, how humiliating is it to be saved by a girl?" Mokuba sniffed.

"Awwe, kiddo, don't feel sad." Seto patted Mokuba's head.

"Nii-sama, I'm not a kid anymore. There is no need to call me kiddo."

"Mokuba, you'll always be a kid to me." Seto smirked.

"Suuure." Mokuba crossed his arms.

"So some guys were bothering you? Let me know who they are and I'll take care of it." Seto asked. He was ready to take action.

"Nah it's no big deal. It was my fault for being in an area full of low class people. It won't happen again. Now I'm gonna go to my room and sit there for the rest of the night because I feel so sad for looking like a weakling." Mokuba said sadly.

"Okay then, I'll see you later." Seto then began to glance over documents on his desk.

"See ya..." The young Kaiba said as he closed his brother's office door.

"Sucker!" Mokuba grinned evilly. "Now, for the moment I have been waiting for since I have been cursed for having the power to become a girl!" He ran down the halls of the Kaiba mansion until he made it to his room.

"I've been waiting for this reward for a long time..." Mokuba rubbed his hands together.

He closed his door and walked into his bathroom. Without taking off his clothes he entered in his bathtub and turned on his shower to cold.

She then walked up to her mirror undressed and looked at herself.

"Well, well, Mokuba..." She spoke to herself. "You've managed to keep yourself looking good through both genders." She cackled like a madman-err, woman.

"Mokuba are you okay in there?" Seto asked as he knocked on his brother/sister's door. "You sound like you are drowning in there."

"Ah! I'm alright! I'm alright! Don't come in! Don't come in!" Mokuba panicked as she ran around her room franticly.

Tsk, tsk, tsk....It turns out no matter what gender our dear Mokuba was, he was still a pervert.

To Be Continued

r&r!


	16. Mokuba Vs the gang

From one Gender to Another

Chapter 16: Mokuba Vs the gang

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Ranma 1/2.

Sorry for the delay in getting this finished and up! It seems only when I'm in a sad mood I am able to write fics / ;;

* * *

"So Shizuka...I thought you were...You know...A little dependent on others. How did you gather the courage to tell that group of guys to leave me alone the other day?" Shizuka's younger friend, Mokuba asked her.

"Little Mokuba..." She shook her finger. "...It has been awhile since you last saw me, my friends have taught me to be a stronger person."

"Hey! I'm not little!" He cringed at the thought of still being the little 10 year old he once was years ago. Back then he was a little, just a little, too dependent on his older brother, Seto. He quietly thanked the Gods for letting him age so fast so he could finally not be so dependent.

"Now, now...Who's the one here who's in high school?" She flashed her white teeth with an evil grin.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Mokuba mumbled.

"So did you tell your brother about those guys the other day? And if you did, what did he say?" She asked.

"Nii-sama said he wanted to go after them but I told him it was okay. He told me not to go after them this morning for revenge too since he doesn't want me to get hurt." Mokuba responded.

"Oh I see." Shizuka nodded, showing she was listening.

"But..." He started. "...I suppose doing the exact opposite wouldn't hurt..."

"Mokuba! Your brother said not to go after them! Plus, it is dangerous to mess with those kind of guys! Please don't go after them!" She pleaded.

WE INTERUPT THIS STORY ONCE MORE TO LET MOKUBA, THE MAIN CHARACTER OF THIS STORY INFORM YOU SOMETHING

"Alright, so some of you may be asking; 'who the hell are Kojiro and Satoshi!'" He spoke intelligently.

"To put it simply, they are nobody."

"Yep! Nobody!" Shizuka appeared out of no where.

"If you have read the Ranma 1/2 manga, Ranma has some friends that are very minor, and I mean very, minor characters. They are only there to keep the story flowing. And because the author needs I, Mokuba, to have some friends my age that go to my school to have funny things to put in, BAM! Satoshi and Kojiro were made up in 10 seconds." Mokuba finished.

"Sure when you make up a character you are supposed to think about their personality and name and all that crap carefully, but ya know, they are just minor characters so it really doesn't matter." Shizuka added cheerfully.

WE NOW RETURN TO FROM ONE GENDER TO ANOTHER!

"Shizuka, Shizuka, Shizuka...When will you learn that I do not let people get away with screwing with me? Plus, I got it all planned out so it will be alright!" He pointed at himself with his thumb while grinning.

"You really have no plan, do you?" Asked the orange haired girl, obviously knowing the answer to her question already.

"Yeah so?" Whined Mokuba. He wasn't actually whining, more like a whine that sounded like 'yeah so what?'

"Kaiba!" A voice called out in a mad tone.

"Huh? What?" Mokuba looked around dumbfounded.

"Behind you, idiot!" A girl with blonde pigtails and glasses stood there. She was wearing the same school uniform girls from Mokuba's school wore there.

"Who the hell are you?" Mokuba asked rudely.

"It's me, Rebecca Hopkins, you bastard!" She yelled at him loudly.

"Still, who the hell are you?" He continued to ask.

"Mokuba!" Shizuka poked his back. Apparently Mokuba had very bad manners when it came to new people. Either that or he just wanted to be rude to whoever was rude to him first.

"Don't you remember me! Remember Kaiba Grand Prix!" She continued to yell.

"God dammit, would you shut the hell up." Mokuba whined as he plugged his ears.

"Jerk!" She hit Mokuba in the head with her book bag.

"Ow!"

"You deserved it..." Shizuka whistled.

"Anyway, I'm going to be going to your school now so I just wanted to let you know to watch out!" She gave him the finger and walked ahead of the two friends.

"Why that little bitch!" Mokuba almost pounced at her, but Shizuka held him back.

"Little Mokuba..." She giggled.

"Let me go!" He ignored the fact she called him little because he was too busy thinking about killing Rebecca.

"...You do know why Rebecca is doing that to you? It's so obvious why!" She smiled evilly.

"Uh why?" Asked the unaware Kaiba brother.

"Duh! It's so obvious she likes you!" She put her hand over her mouth as she giggled some more.

"Oh please, everything isn't always about love. She could really hate me, or just want to be my rival. What is up with you girls always thinking about love?" One of his brows raised.

"I guess you are right. Let's get going before we are late." Shizuka responded.

"You can get going before you are late, I have a score to settle." Huffed Mokuba. This was it, he was ready to get back at that gang for bothering him. No one messes with Mokuba and gets away with it! Plus, he needed to redeem himself for looking like a wuss by having Shizuka save his ass.

"Mokuba! If you don't go to school I'll tell your brother!" She stomped while Mokuba was walking to her school.

"'You can't tell my nii-sama, no one likes a tattle tale!" Mokuba hissed. "Plus he doesn't know you so he isn't gonna stop working just because his secretary told him some girl outside wants to talk to him."

"Don't try to give me that crap." The female friend of Mokuba glared at him. "I'm sure I'll get his attention by saying you are about to get hurt." She retorted with ease. From what she had heard, and seen, Kaiba Seto would never want to have his little brother hurt so he would listen.

"I just don't want you to get hurt..." She quietly added.

"Don't worry, I won't get hurt." He winked. "I'll see you later then."

"Oh no! I'm coming with you!"

"You can't..." He started.

"I've made up my mind, I'm coming whether you like it or not." She crossed her arms.

"Oh alright. I'm too lazy to argue with you since I know you will some how end up coming so fine." He sighed and then cursed quietly under his breath. The situation seemed like it would end up cliché to him so he decided to not bother to try to convince his friend to not follow him.

"Yay!" She clasped her hands and smiled.

* * *

"...And right after that huge guy tried to punch me, me and them smashed him until he was covered in his own blood." A boy dressed in old trashy looking baggy clothes laughed as he laid on two crates. 

"I remember that, that was so sweet." Another boy who was dressed in baggy clothes replied.

"Wish I was there!" A boy said,

"Me too!" Another added.

"Oh, and was there a part where those three got beaten up by a sneak attack?" A boy standing at the doorway asked. His voice sounded very proud. He was the one and only Kaiba Mokuba!

"Who the hell are you?" One boy asked rudely.

"Oh, I forgot..." Mokuba silently cursed at himself for not remembering that when he had faced the group of boys, he was a girl. So, in order to make his revenge work, he needed to beat them in his girl form to not only show them that they suck, but to taunt them that they got beaten by a girl (which can make gangs angry).

"Mokuba, what are you doing?" Shizuka whispered as she stood off to the side of the entrance. She had made an oath to Mokuba that she would not interfere, and that she would not show the gang she was in the area.

"Just watch! and remember, if things get too rough, you promised you would leave!" Mokuba hissed, and then picked up a bucket full of cold water that just happened to be right next to him and dumped it onto himself. How could the bucket of cold water be there? It is a conspiracy I tell you! A conspiracy!

And before you could say "she-sells-sea-shells-by-the-sea-shore", Mokuba transformed into a girl. Of course the gang of boys couldn't tell the difference between boy-type Mokuba and girl-type Mokuba since he already looks like a coughcoughgirlcoughcough.

"Hey!" Mokuba yelled at the narrator in anger from the offensive comment toward him.

Okay, okay, I'll stop...

"Ah, so it is you, that girl from the other day..." The ringleader finally put two and two together as soon as he was able to get a closer look at Mokuba.

"Hey boss, what do we do to her? She's got a nice body!" One of the boy's whistled.

"What can I say, I am hot!" Mokuba laughed uncontrollably.

"Even in a girl's body, this guy is still full of it..." Shizuka shook her head in disgust.

"You may be a bit younger than us..." The ringleader began, but was cut off by Mokuba;

"Cut the crap. I didn't come hear to be you loser's bitch! I came here to kick your asses! So get ready to fight me, 'cause I'm ready to take you down, and just because you all out number me, doesn't mean you'll win!" Mokuba spat as she got into a fighting stance. She was ready to take them down, no questions asked!

"Whoo hoo! Great speech Mokuba-chan!" Shizuka cheered from a far distance behind some bushes. It seems she had moved to that location before anyone caught her.

"Don't call me that!" Mokuba yelled at his female orange haired friend as a huge vein became visible on her forehead.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Shizuka apologized nervously while waving her hands back and forth.

"So you brought your friend, Kawai Shizuka, eh?" One of the boy's said as he cracked his knuckles.

"You'll have to get by me first before messing with her." Mokuba smirked. She was totally confident in her abilities to be able to win.

"Believe me, I will get by you." The ringleader retorted.

"So, Mr. Ringleader...What is your name? I like to know my opponent's names before I beat them...Hehe..." Mokuba kept eye contact with the ringleader, showing him she was not afraid of him or his goons.

"My name is of no importance to you. Plus, I wouldn't want to taint it by telling it to some young brat like you." He replied. But he actually couldn't tell Mokuba his name since the narrator didn't have a name for this minor character. Ahem, moving on...

"I'm only a couple of years younger than you, but fine!" She gritted her teeth and then threw the first punch at the ringleader's face.

Unfortunately for the ringleader, he underestimated the power and speed of Mokuba so he wasn't paying attention to her closely. It was a big mistake on his end; however, it would probably be the end of going easily on the young Kaiba.

"You bitch!" The ringleader ridiculed.

He blindly attacked Mokuba, not thinking correctly on how to attack her. His anger had consumed his thoughts he was too bent on hitting her back to stop and think how to do it in a smart way. Shortly after the ringleader's sudden tantrum, the rest of the group of boy's joined in the quarrel to assist their boss. None of them wanted to lose to a girl, and wanted to see their boss lose to a girl, so it was very crucial that they worked together to take her down. Though, even with five boys working together, they could not manage to strike Mokuba. All she was doing was dodging and blocking their attacks. Of course this lead to a small amount of pain inflicting on the female Kaiba's end from the blocking, but she was trying to hold them all off until she found the right opening to attack back.

"Too slow!" Mokuba laughed. She then tripped one of the boy's into two of the other boy's. It was such a beautiful move. It looked so composed...Like it was rehearsed! Phony! This girl is a phony! This fight is false! False! Okay, so maybe it isn't. But, I just wasted about ten seconds of your live since you had to endure reading that. Plus, I did it so I could make it look like I wrote a big paragraph since there is always a lack of those in my chapters. I admitted it, okay? So stop yelling at me for doing it and take a chill pill, jeez.

Right after making three out of the five gang member's fall to the ground, the long haired Mokuba didn't stop there! She then punched the ringleader in the stomach and kicked him in the crotch. This caused the ringleader to fall to the floor and scream like a little pussy.

"Oh! Who's winning?" Mokuba taunted and then proceeded to elbowing the last standing gang member in the face.

"Go! Go! Go Mokuba!" Shizuka continued to cheer. It was like a free fighting show for her. She got to watch her friend beat the crap out of the gang that was also her classmates in her school.

Mokuba flashed a menacing smirk, the kind only super bad villains did in anime. "Looks like you all got beat."

"You think this is over?" The ringleader asked angrily as he spit out a small chunk of blood without a care for the mess he made on the floor. "If we can't beat you with our hands or feet, then we'll beat you with our secret weapon!" He pulled out a sharp pocket knife, as did the rest of his companions.

"You can't do that! You're committing a foul!" Mokuba shrieked. Her face turned slightly pale at the thought of being cut up into pieces. It frightened her so much sweat started to come down her forehead little by little.

"Who said going against us would be fair?" He expressed amusement at the thought of being fair at any sort of game.

No matter what, there was no point in trying to convince the group of boys to play fair since it was obvious it would only be a waste of time. She decided to calm herself down and continue to act fearless to not show her enemies that she was afraid.

"If you can catch me, then we'll see!" She responded.

"Way ahead of you!" One of the gang members said as he grabbed a hold of Mokuba's left arm, while another gang member grabbed her other arm.

"Mokuba!" Outside, Shizuka still stood there, supporting her friend. It was unbelievable to her that they could gain the upper hand in such a short time. Then again, it was a group of people so it shouldn't be much of a surprise if they were suddenly winning.

"Shizuka! Stay back!" Mokuba ordered in a firm voice. Even if she was in the face of danger, she did not want to harm any of her friends, no matter what.

Shizuka wanted to ignore her friend's order and save her, but she couldn't. Not because she didn't want to disobey, because she couldn't move. She was trembling in fear from what she was witnessing. It hurt her badly to see that the ringleader of the gang was inching closer and closer with the knife in his hand to Mokuba. She didn't want her to die.

'Look at you, you stupid weakling...' Shizuka spoke coldly to herself.

'What happened to the new you? The one that would stay strong? You are just going to watch your friend die? You idiot! You can't allow that to happen! Not ever!' She continued to curse at herself in her thoughts.

"Get the girl over there." The ringleader pointed to Shizuka. "We are going to kill her first, in front of dear little Mokuba here. Then, we will kill Mokuba. We will let her watch her friend die before killing her. It is the best form of revenge." After he assisted his comrades to tie Mokuba's hands behind her back he kicked her in the face.

"Ow!" Mokuba complained.

"You will pay for laying a finger on me." He spite at her.

"You can do what you want to me, but leave Shizuka out of this! She had nothing to do with this!" Mokuba screamed.

"Too bad. She knows you, that is enough to bring her into this." He laughed at the sight of seeing Mokuba struggle to be freed.

"Shizuka! Run! Get out of here!" Mokuba screamed once more.

"No!" The older friend of Mokuba yelled back moments after she regained her senses. "I can't leave you!"

"If you want to save me, you're gonna have to go get help! You can't beat them!" Mokuba said.

"Your friend's right, Kawai. You only lucked out last time. We didn't feel like dealing with you, so we left. This time we won't let you slide by." One of the boys spoke.

"If you want to help me then you got to go get help! It's the only way Shizuka!"

"But I..." Shizuka began as tears formed in her eyes.

"I promise you I will be okay, just go!" She ordered.

Hearing Mokuba promise she would be okay had driven Shizuka to the courage she needed to move, and leave. So she ran as fast as she could to the one place she could only think of that could help in this situation; KaibaCorp.

To Be Continued

Sakariya Rain Lin Karyba: Think about it, in this story Mokuba is 14 years old. Now, almost every boy at that age is a pervert. It's the truth so whether anyone likes it or not it happens.

Yugis Lover Girl: Read above.

Kai-Seto: That is a great idea! I will use it, but I think I'll have someone else have that problem (If Mokuba was the only one to have problems, this fic would get boring)

One more thing! I really want to make my chapters longer. If you guys could help me out by telling me if this and my future chapters have good length, please let me know.

r&r!


	17. End of the Gang and the Portal of Doom

From one Gender to Another

Chapter 17: The End of the Gang and the Portal of Doom

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh and Ranma 1/2.

-

No matter how hard she pushed herself to run fast, the path seemed like it would never end. It was like there was no escape from her attackers that were closing in on her slowly from behind. Out of all the games of tag Shizuka had played in her life, she would always eventually be caught and would lose.

Well, this was one game of tag she couldn't afford to lose.

-

Three of the gang members, including the ringleader, had settled on staying at their home base to monitor Mokuba, while the remaining two chased after Shizuka. This didn't make it easier for Mokuba, but you already knew that, didn't you?

"Look, all I'm saying is if you had to choose between a bag of _Doritos_ and a bag of _Lays_, which would you choose?" Mokuba asked the three boys.

"Well the Doritos are cheesy and nice, but the taste does become bland after awhile, but the Lays are very fattening and greasy. I don't know which I would choose." The leader of the gang thought intensely.

"Well what if the bag of Doritos was Cooler Ranch flavored?" One of the boys suggested.

"Then I would go with the Doritos if it were that flavor." The ringleader made up his mind.

"See? Now it wasn't so hard to make that decision." Mokuba smirked. The kid was damn proud that she had accomplished something as helping someone make the crucial decision between Lays and Doritos.

"You just stay tied up little Mokuba and we'll deal with you later." The ringleader casually said as he walked off with his friends to get some fresh air outside.

"But I don't remember being tied up in the last chapter." Mokuba whined with fake tears emerging from her eyes to make the scene more interesting.

"Well whether you were or not, now you are! So there!" He stuck out his tongue at her.

"That bastard!" Mokuba gritted her teeth as she clutched her hands into fists. She could just feel her blood boiling from anger.

-

Like every typical show, Shizuka somehow managed to lose her attackers and made it to Kaiba Corp untouched. Not to mention she got there pretty fast.

"There he is!" She said in a quiet voice while gasping her breath. Kaiba Seto had just exited his limo and was walking to the entrance of Kaiba Corp. Shizuka had to summon all the strength she had left in her to get Kaiba's attention.

"Mr. Kaiba!" She called out. "Mr. Kaiba!"

Seto turned around, and saw from a not too far distance a familiar girl calling him. He couldn't quite put his finger on where he had seen her before until she had run closer. It was obviously Kawai Shizuka, But Kaiba didn't know her personally. He only knew her as the mediocre's (Jounouchi) sister.'

"Hn." Was all he said and then continued to walk to the front door, ignoring Shizuka's pleas.

"You've got to listen to me! Please!" She cried out. If she couldn't get Kaiba's attention, her friend, Mokuba, would be doomed I tell ya! Doomed!

"Mr. Kaiba!"

At first Seto was just going to ignore her and carry out with his day. The last thing he wanted was to talk to someone he didn't care about. Plus, since she is Jounouchi's sister, that was another reason why he didn't want to talk to her. But, he had gotten so annoyed that he decided to say something to her;

"Listen girl! I have no time to talk to you, so leave before you anger me!" He clenched his briefcase tightly. He then motioned his two bodyguards to continue going inside the building. After doing that, he turned his back to Shizuka and carried on with going inside his company building as well.

"But you can't go! Mokuba is in trouble!" She was on the verge of crying. If that didn't get him to listen to her, she didn't know what would.

"What!" Seto's body went stiff once he heard those last words that she uttered. "You're lying." The second thought that entered in his mind.

"I'm not lying! If you don't come, he's going to die!" She added to convince Mokuba's older brother even more. Sure maybe she might be lying, but knowing Mokuba, she was bound to open her big mouth and get herself killed for sure.

"Where is he!" Seto shouted as he walked quickly over to Jounouchi's young sister. She had finally gotten the wealthy CEO's attention.

"At one of the buildings where they store crates of shipments; right next to the bay." Shizuka answered in a strong voice.

He turned around back to his limo, expecting to see his limo driver still in the driver's seat, but the seat was vacant. Feeling as if there was no time to call for him, Seto decided to drive himself. He showed this by sitting in the driver seat and starting the car.

"I'm coming too!" Shizuka said as she boarded the front passenger seat.

-

"I don't understand boss! Why don't you just kill her first, and then go after the other one?" One of the two boy's asked the ringleader.

"Because I want to let her see her friend die in front of her! That's why!" The ringleader yelled in his friend's face.

"Now get me my bag of Cooler Ranch Doritos!" He ordered.

"Okay boss." The ringleader's lackey turned back to the crate that had the Doritos bag on top of it...But it was no where to be found! After looking at the spot and finding the Doritos weren't there, the boy turned to look at Mokuba and saw her eating the Doritos like a pig.

"Hey! Stop eating those!" He barked at her.

"No." She burped as she threw the bag away. She made sure she ate every last crumb before throwing it away.

"Those were my Doritos!" The ringleader cried out.

"Yeah well I was hungry so I ate them." Mokuba replied bluntly.

"Okay, that's it. She dies now." He glared at Mokuba.

"Hey!"

Wait? What's that other there in the entrance? Is it a bird? Is it a dog taking a dump? No! It's Haga!

"Haga!" Mokuba's eyes nearly fell out from the shock of seeing the guy that had a crush on his girl side.

"It's the beautiful girl!" Haga shrieked with joy as he made his way over to Mokuba like a snake.

"Hey! Get the hell out of here you freak!" The ringleader yelled at Haga.

"Did they hurt you in any way?" Haga asked Mokuba with big concern.

"No! Now untie me you jackass!" Mokuba kicked Haga.

"Okay, this is getting to complicated, kill the guy with glasses too." The ringleader motioned his goons to beat Haga to death with their wooden bats.

"No!" Haga screamed like a pussy and ran off.

"God dammit." Mokuba rolled her eyes in embarrassment. Now the gang would make fun of her just because she was associated with a pansy.

"Looks like your pussy friend was no help. You're doomed now." The ringleader cackled.

"Okay, this is unrealistic. We all know in reality, you would have either killed me or gang banged me already. Jeez, you guys are no gang...You guys are pussys!" Mokuba laughed. And Shizuka was right. Mokuba opened her big idiot mouth and spoke words she should have never spoke, unless she wanted to actually get herself hurt. But as typical, Mokuba liked to speak what she thought, regardless of the consequences.

"Hey good idea. We'll gang bang you, then kill you." The ringleader's face brightened up.

"What!" Mokuba screamed as the gang began to come close to her. "You thought-What! You thought I was suggesting that!" She said as she laughed in between every couple of words. "Totally bad idea! Very bad! I mean, who does this stuff anyway?"

"Just shut up." One of the boys knocked her face to the floor.

'Damn! How will I get out of this one?' Mokuba bit her lip.

"How dare you attempt to hurt long haired girl!" Haga busted in all dramatically and kicked the gang away from Mokuba.

"Haga!" Mokuba's eyes lit up. This was one of the only times she was glad to see Haga.

"Show them how it's done!" Haga used a knife to quickly cut the rope tied around Mokuba.

"Hehehehehe..." Mokuba's face was looking toward the floor. No one could see the expression on her face. "...Usually I can never take on three at once, but since you guys have made me really mad, I think I can!" She showed the gang and Haga a sadistic grin.

"You think you can-" Mokuba wiped the smug grin off the ringleaders face by punching him in the nose and bashing the two goon's stomachs with her knee. She then started to repeatedly hit them with one of the wooden bats as they were piled up on top of each other.

"Uh black haired girl...I think you should take it a little easy..." Haga looked horrified at what Mokuba was doing to the three boys.

Mokuba kicked and punched them, threw chairs at them, beat them continuously with the bat some more, threw crates on them, stuffed a bunch of grapes in their mouths, and then beat on them some more.

"Ah, I need to rest a bit." Mokuba took a deep breath and sat down on the floor.

"Mokuba!" Shizuka ran into the building calling out to her friend with fear in her voice.

"Mokuba!" Seto followed.

"Yeah what do you want?" Mokuba answered as if nothing had been wrong the whole time. She was lounging on the floor, as if it were a couch.

"What happened!" Shizuka shrieked as she stared at the now bloody three gang members.

"Eh, I taught them a lesson." She replied while cleaning her nose with her finger.

Shizuka punched Mokuba in the head, causing her to go flying into the wall. "You idiot! You probably said something to piss them off, didn't you!" She yelled at her friend. "You could have been hurt, or worse; killed!"

"I took care of it jeez, don't get so worked up about it." Mokuba went back to lying down on the floor.

"You always manage to get yourself in trouble...Don't you?" A large vein appeared on Seto's forehead as he came closer to Mokuba.

"No! I swear! I didn't cause any trouble! It was Yuugi! Yeah! Yuugi! He made me do it!" Mokuba screamed in pain as Seto dragged her off by the ear.

"Hahahahahaha!" Shizuka laughed in enjoyment.

"Black haired girl!" Haga called out as he ran after them.

The orange haired friend of Mokuba smiled at the moment, but then frowned. "I better get out of here before the other gang members come back..." She ran after her friend.

-

The next day...

"Mokuba! Shizuka called to her friend as she saw him turning to the path that would lead to his school, while the other path would lead to hers.

"What do you want?" Mokuba huffed in anger.

"Awww! Still upset from yesterday?" She giggled playfully as she hugged him from behind.

"Ah shut up!" He spat. Mokuba was going to say more but someone interrupted him by kicking him in the knee. And it was painful, might I add.

"Ow! What the hell!" Mokuba yelped.

"Kaiba Mokuba, today you are dead." A blonde haired girl with pig tails glared at him. She was the one and only Rebecca Hopkins. Dun dun dun! She then proceeded to walk to school.

"God, what a bitch." Mokuba commented.

"She really must hate you huh? What did you do to her exactly?" Shizuka asked curiously.

"I don't know! I didn't do anything to her! At least I don't think so..." He began to think if he did something to Rebecca, but then he got lazy so he decided to stop.

"So how did everything go with your brother yesterday?" She asked another question.

"Shitty." Mokuba snorted. "He basically yelled at me for having a big obnoxious mouth, and for always getting into trouble."

"Well that's nothing new." She smiled. "I would love to stay and chat, but school's gonna start soon. You be sure to go to school too. Bye Mokuba!" She waved then ran off.

"Yeah whatever." Mokuba walked with his hands in his pockets in the opposite direction as Shizuka.

-

"School is such a drag..." Mokuba yawned as he walked down the empty halls. He had gotten through half the day and was now on his lunch break.

"Mokuba!" Rebecca stood firmly at the end of the hall. "Let's take this outside."

And so they went outside to the small empty courtyard...

"Look, why do you hate me?" He asked Rebecca.

"Oh, I don't really hate you, but you gotta admit, keeps the plot interesting!" She laughed.

"I'm really not in the mood for this." Mokuba sighed.

"Oh then, I believe I might have caught you at a bad time." Malik emerged from the shadows.

"Malik!" Mokuba jumped back in shock. He was surprised to see him, and afraid to see him as well. Who knows what he might do to him this time?

"I've come to cause more pain to you, Mokuba!" He cackled evilly.

"Yeah whatever." Mokuba ignored him and began to clean his ears with his finger.

"How dare you ignore me!" Malik was offended.

"Hey I got dibs on causing pain to him first!" Rebecca yelled at Malik.

"Heh! Like I'm going to waste my time listening to your nonsense!" He shunned her.

"Why you little!" Rebecca pounced at Malik like a cat, ready to kill. She would have been successful if Malik didn't move out of the way and replace the spot where he use to be with a huge purple portal. Bet you all did not see that coming.

"Ahhh!" Rebecca screamed as she went down the unknown portal of doom.

"Rebecca!" Mokuba ran up to the portal and called her name out, but his call out was not returned.

There was a small silence between the two as they looked at each other.

"Well? Aren't you going to go after her?" Malik asked angrily.

"Hell no, like I'd jump in that thing. She got in this mess on her own." Mokuba crossed his arms.

"You like to ruin everything, don't you?" Malik glared at Mokuba.

"I try."

Malik pushed Mokuba in to the portal by kicking him in. "Oops!" He laughed like a maniac.

"Noooo!" Mokuba's voice echoed before it was completely gone.

"See how much fun you two have when you go back in time...Bwahahahahahahahaha!"

To Be Continued

Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon. The next one will start a whole new saga. If there are any spelling errors in this, my bad. I didn't really proof read this.

R&r!


End file.
